A Walk in the Woods
by Tainted Silence
Summary: A girl who is considered a bratpunkidiot is attacked by Legolas and left for dead. After some odd turn of events he ends up living with her and her family, while she searches for a way to get him home and keep her sanity. UPDATED! THATS RIGHT AN UPDATE
1. A Chilling Cold

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I dun own anything LOTR well i do but you know what i mean.   
  
  
A/N: Ok this is your normal Mary-sue Legolas gets sent to normal earth, But maybe you'll like the char. Terrance. She's pretty wicked cool. Just read it. Please! R&R tell me what you think. If you don't like it that's fine too just give it a chance.   
  
A Walk in the Woods  
(Title subject to change)  
  
A Chilling Cold  
  
I remember it was cold that day. I was walking faster then normal. The thickness of the fog caused my gaze to be hindered greatly; I could barely see 5 feet in front of me. My skirt flew up with passing cars, so I covered the front with my hands and quickened my pace.  
  
You see, I went to a private school, which has a uniform code. Now, I'm a big anime fan, so of course I would wear the attire of a Japanese schoolgirl, but today I was ordered by the head master not to. Instead I wore today a long sleeve button up white shirt over it a black sweeter vast with a tie, my skirt was black and a little above my knees. My "loose socks" as they're called in Japan, covered my legs up to my knees. I kept them from slipping down with "sock glue", also done by Japanese schoolgirls and normal loafers covered my feet.   
  
I stopped suddenly, feeling the cold and looked strait up and smelled the icy air. Something was different. It was foggy, but I sensed a storm brewing overhead.  
  
I sighed and cured myself for forgetting my wool-hooded duster. How could I forget? I knew it was freezing outside; I just rushed and left before I could remember to grab it. To late now, Mother was gone. So was my bratty sister, off to public school. I got into this private school on a scholarship and my sister is too lazy to try. She's smart but not smart enough to realize that public schools are just not as good as private.   
  
I rested my hands on the straps of my backpack and suddenly remember I had my gloves in my bag. I pulled them out as another car flew past and jumped as my skirt flew up again. Then I quickly put the gloves on and rushed forward.   
  
I could see my breath as I breathed in and out. I reached the stoplight and waited for the green walking signal to light up. It did and I ran across fearing some idiot driving wouldn't stop and run me over. I reached the other side without any hit and runs. Thank god, I have a fear of getting hit by a car in case you couldn't tell. My father was killed like that, although it was before I was 6 so I hardly remember him. My sister doesn't remember him at all, sadly.   
  
I could hear the school band pounding out one of its marching songs and I gave up any chance of being able to get there on time without running. So I ran, I heard the first bell and moved into a dead sprint. I slipped on a patch of ice and fell hard on the ground. Thank god my butt broke the fall. I got up as fast as I could and was very thankful that I didn't get hurt at all, only colder. I reached the steps of the school and was greeted with the sight of the head master.   
  
"Terrance, late again I see." The head master said peering over his glasses.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Jordan." I said back panting for breath.   
  
"Half frozen as well. Where is your jacket?" He chuckled. Mr. Jordan was rather fond of me. He said to me once, when I was in his office for fighting with another girl, that I'm very outspoken and open-minded, and he liked the sort of thing in his students. I was always fighting with people. I would normally say it's not my fault, but now looking back on it all, yes it was in its entirety my fault. I'm very outspoken and very hotheaded, also very passionate about issues that are important to me.   
  
I nodded my head "Well, I forgot it. Imagine that." I shrugged.   
  
"Well today at least you look a little bit like a member of St. Johnson."  
  
"Yes, well anything for you my lord and head master." I sarcastically bowed and stood. "Now if you excuse me I must get inside before I get frost bite!" I ran towards the doors and pushed my way in. Mr. Jordan followed closely behind and grabbed hold of my backpack; I stopped and turned to look at him. He gestured for me to come into his office. I slumped down into one of the chairs and breathed in the worm air.   
  
"What'd I do now, oh great one?" I asked staring at the ceiling.   
  
Mr. Jordan sat down at his desk and stared at me. "It seems Tami has been making threats towards you for weeks. Why didn't you tell me? I would have put a stop to it."   
  
"I can handle it. She's just an immature brat!" and she was. I mean come on; we are in high school are we not? "She's all talk but no walk, trust me."   
  
Mr. Jordan smiled at me and leaned back into his chair. "Yes, we all know you can handle it."   
  
"Don't mock me." I sighed. Mr. Jordan nodded and handed me a hall pass insuring I would not get into any trouble with my homeroom teacher for being late. I stood up and snacked the pass out of his hand. I told him good day and walked to the door.  
  
"Terrance, one more thing." I turned around "You know if you ever want to talk I'm always here." I nodded and turned back around. He always said that to me. It seemed like everyday he said that. Well today I had enough. I was sick of people pretending they wanted to listen to what I had to say.  
  
"Mr. Jordan stop. That's enough. You wouldn't understand, not really anyway, so why let me explain?"   
  
Mr. Jordan shrugged. "I don't know, but sometimes it's a good thing to get stuff of your chest."  
  
I left his office and walked to my homeroom. I handed the hall pass the Mrs. Frany and took my seat. "Late again? Good thing Mr. Jordan likes you so much, or you would have been kicked out a long time ago."   
  
I muttered curse words under my breath, then smiled at Mrs. Frany "Well, Mrs. Frany at least I'm not you. 'Cause if I was I would have killed myself a long time ago." Mrs. Frany bit her bottom lip and lectured on about history.  
  
All through class, everyone gave me looks of annoyance and disgust. I doodled on my notebook and day dreamed about many things. I guess this would be a good time to foreworn you. I'm a fangirl. And a bad one at that, my most recent obsession is Legolas of course.  
  
Who thought I this would happen to me really. I would call myself a mary-sue, but I doubt it. I'm far from perfect. But this story is very mary-sue. So yes, mary-sue. Yay for me. Who cares really? As long as it's a good read. As long as it touches the soul on some level, then I'm happy. Even if it makes you laugh in my face then so be it.   
  
"Miss Watson!" Mrs. Frany said bang a book on my desk, snapping me out of deep thought.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Frany?" I asked with a sarcastic smile on my face.   
  
"Who won the war of 1812?" What a stupid question to ask. That question doesn't even have anything to do with what were studying. But I knew the answer just the same.   
  
"America." I smiled "The War of 1812 was in many ways the strangest war in United States history. It could well be named the War of Faulty Communication. Two days before war was declared, the British government stated that it would repeal the laws that were the chief reason for fighting. If there had been telegraphic communication with Europe, the war might well have been avoided. Speedy communication would also have prevented the greatest battle of the war, which was fought at New Orleans 15 days after a treaty of peace had been signed." I stunned her with my knowledge, I told her things that she probable didn't even know. Well that was the last straw for her I guess, because I got sent to detention… yet again.   
  
"New record." Mr. Applegate said as I took a see near the back. "20 minutes into the day and already you're here"   
  
"Well what can I say?" I asked, not at all ashamed. Mr. Applegate was probably my favorite teacher, considering I never got a letter sent home telling my mother I got sent to detention. It was sort of our untold agreement. Plus if they sent a notice home every time I was in detention they would run out of envelops. And he knew that a lot of the other teachers despise me.   
  
"What did you do to piss her off this time?" He asked. I looked around the room and noticed that no one was around yet, expect for me of course.   
  
"Well you know, told her all about the war of 1812." Mr. Applegate laughed and sighed.  
  
"Terrance, really. You have to learn to keep the tongue under control. So, why aren't you wearing your normal sailor… fugi today?"   
  
"Fuki, it's fuki." I corrected him. "Mr. Jordan ordered me not too."   
  
"You know why?" Mr. Applegate asked.  
  
"No idea, but I have a feeling you're gunna tell me."  
  
"Don't you want to know?"   
  
"Not really, no."   
  
Mr. Applegate smiled again and stood from his desk. He sat on the desktop next to me. "Because, we want you to fit in."  
  
"Why fit in when you can be different?" I asked curiously awaiting his reply.  
  
"Why be different when you can fit in?" He answered  
  
I stared at him. "How can you answer a question with another question?"   
  
"You just did the same."   
  
I nodded my head, "With good reason, I'm different and I make it my business to be."   
  
"Terrance, maybe your too different. I mean the only friends you have are teachers."   
  
"Point being? Kids today are to immature."   
  
"Terrance, really, you're a kid too."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not immature." I fought back with a quick-witted response that now looking back on it made me seem like a bitch. Mr. Applegate had enough of me it appeared and returned to his seat. I'm banged on head down on the desk and sighed loudly. "Sorr,." I muttered, choking on my own stubborn pride.   
  
"It's alright," Mr. Applegate said, not looking up from his papers. The bell rang and I gathered my things and left. I walked slowly up the stares and looked out the window as I passed it. The fog had settled somewhat and I could see in the sky a dark, hazy gray. Clouds no less. Thunderhead clouds.   
  
"Terrance!" I heard a voice from behind; I knew that voice, the voice of Tami, The person I had the worst troubles with. I decided to turn around to hear the mindless babble she had to say today.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I got detention for the next week because of you!" Tami spat out.   
  
"Really?" I asked back. "Well, congrads. Hope you have a lovely time with Applegate." I continued walking, already hearing enough.   
  
"You just wait! One of these days your gunna get it! And I'll wipe that smile off you face!" I didn't even realize I was smiling until she pointed it out. I always have a smile on my face though. Not one of those happy jolly smiles more of a I know something you don't know smirks.   
  
"I look forward to it," was I all I said back before disappearing around a corner and into one of my classes. I sat down at my desk and prepared to be bored by math.  
  
I pulled out my notebook and turned to the doodle was working on earlier. I listened to the endless drowning of Mr. Frank about math; I never could pay attention in that class even if I wanted to. It was so boring it drove me insane. I sat up as I saw Mr. Jordan walk in. I pretended like I was listening but my eyes kept turning back to my drawing. I wasn't sure what I was drawing yet. Some girl in the arms of some guy, very romantic looking, I groaned loudly and ripped the paper out of the notebook and crumbled it. That idea of romance was very grotesque to me.   
  
"Miss Watson" second time today I've been called that.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Frank" I asked angry at his annoyance.   
  
"Is there a problem?"   
  
"No, sir"   
  
"Then you must remember to keep your mouth shut and pay attention."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mr. Jordan walked over to my desk and picked up the paper. He opened it and looked at the drawing then set it back on my desk. He walked back to the door and left the room. I felt eyes burning into my back so I turned to see Tami shooting me nasty looks. I grinned back and raised my hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Watson." Third time today I've been called that.  
  
"May I please use the restroom?" I asked nicely as I could.  
  
"Be back in time to get the homework." I stood and walked out the door. When I reached the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror.   
  
I looked paler then normal. I splashed water on face, freezing cold; I jumped back and banged my fist on the sink. I was being more violent with anger then I normally was. I was afraid if Tami kept her promise she would end up in the hospital and I would be kicked out of this school for good. I shut my eyes tightly and breathed in again.  
  
I walked back to class just in time to get my homework. The bell rang and I walked off to gym before I got any encounters with annoying people.   
  
Gym went by ok I guess. I kicked a soccer ball at some guy who's IQ is probably 30 points lower then mine. You know what's great about my life? I'm smart enough to know people will always hurt me but stupid enough to not do anything about it.   
  
I was on my way to lunch after 4th period, Japanese class, when some called me.  
  
"Hey, Terrance." Holy shit some guy was talking to me and not wanting to cut my throat over something I said to their girl friend. I turned to see Edward.   
  
"Hello, Ed." Edward was an okay guy I guess. A little out there, and probably the only guy I would ever even think about liking. Even though he already had a girlfriend, Tami no less. But I already knew that Edward would end it soon. "What's up?"   
  
"Nothing much, just thought I'd say hi before Tami shows up."  
  
"When are you going to end it with that bitch?"   
  
"Soon." Edward walked off and I went to my locker to drop off my books. I reached the quad and got something to eat. Whew half way through they day. Only two more classes left. Thank god.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew long!! Hopefully dear Legolas will come in like, the next chapter, sorry if I bored you all. 


	2. Tears that shouldn't have been there

AN: Hehe ^_^ I noticed that there is a LOT of spelling mistakes and such and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I just miss stuff. ^_^;; I'll try to be more careful.   
  
Crying Tears That Should Never Have Been There   
  
  
English came after lunch. I was surprised lunch went by pretty much uneventfully. Although maybe it was because I stayed inside. I didn't want to go outside, it was to cold. Who in their right mind would want to go outside when it's like that?  
  
Plus, I knew a storm was coming. The fog almost was completely gone and when I ever saw the sky I knew a storm would be one its way, but I've already said that.   
  
Anyway, as I said, English was after lunch. I got in trouble for calling someone a mindless idiot, but nothing real bad, just, "TERRANCE! Control your tongue!"  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'll stop when people learn some common senses. Humans will be a victim of their own stupidity, but let's not get into that right now.  
  
I walked into drama and was greeted with the sight of Edward jumping around on our small classroom stage. I liked the drama room. Everything was black and I mean EVERYTHING! Well everything but the blackboard, that was green.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked Edward. Edward stopped and looked at me.   
  
"I'm jamin'!" Apparently he was pretending to play the guitar. I shrugged and grabbed a chair. There was no desk in that class so you could sit anywhere you wanted. Edward took his seat next to a few of his friends and I sat in the back by myself, which never really bothered me. I wasn't at school to make friends, I was at school to learn, I was at school to get the skills I needed down the road in life.   
  
Miss Jones was the Drama teacher. I hated her with a passion. She's the type of person who is all nice and sweet to you but calls you names and other things behind your back, which is the worst type of person, really. At least with the others I had problems with they had enough nerve to say it to my face. I tried my best to keep my calm in that class, and for the most part I do… but there was been a few blunders. But really, what can you expect from a problem child such as I? Not a whole lot really.   
  
In drama not much happened. We just got into groups to converse about our up coming plays. I always get stuck with the stupidest parts. I'm a better actress then they give me credit for, again it doesn't bother me really, but there has been a few times….  
  
After school I hurried to my locker and got the things I needed then I set off for home before anyone started something. I decided to cut through the woods by my house to reach home faster.  
  
The air smelt fresh, rain was coming soon. It wasn't as cold as before, and I was most thankful for that. I heard feet behind me suddenly. I turned expecting to see Tami, but I just saw a burl as I was knocked down onto the ground. I hit my head against a tree trunk and then everything went black.   
  
  
  
I awoke to the feeling of a metal spike lodged against my throat. I couldn't see yet, but my first reaction was to push forward. So I did.  
  
I knocked what ever was against my throat aside and sprang up, pushing to person that lingered over me forward. I was surprised by my own power, for I had pushed the being against another tree. I think part of it was I had caught the person off guard. I didn't see whomever it was, not clearly, because as soon as my vision cleared it was distorted again by tears.  
  
I was crying. I wasn't sure why I was crying, I just was. All the anger I felt all the hate just formed in the corners of my eyes as salty water. I kept pushing and hitting the person. The warmth of the tears stung as they streamed down my face. I was crying tears that never should have been there. To this day I do not know what came over me. The person grabbed my shoulders and pushed me slightly back.   
  
"Why child? Why do you cry?" I heard from somewhere, it didn't seem like it came from who ever was holding me. No one ever asked me that before. I guess because no one has ever seen me cry, not ever since I was a small child.  
  
I stood there in shock, and then I buried my face in the person's chest. The being wrapped their arms around me. At that moment I realized that the person was male. Not only because he didn't have any breast but also because I felt safe in his arms. I felt …  
  
I'm not sure what I felt. I just felt something different from the person. Something inhuman. I didn't mind.  
  
I heard what I thought was humming at the time, but looking back it was more like a soft singing. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. He didn't seem to mind, which was very odd. Most people would mind if a complete stranger just came up to them and cried on their shoulder.  
  
I knew that he didn't know me, because if he did you would have freaked out at the sight of me crying. I smelt the forest on him and I felt his hair on my face. It must have been long hair, falling way past his shoulders. Now I'm tall, about 5'7", but this guy seemed to be 6'2" at least. My hand felt his hair; it was soft, softer then even my hair. My other hand felt cold metal, I'm not sure what was strapped to his back; A knife perhaps? Not likely.  
  
As if own cue my body fell limp and I feel backwards landing hard on the stiff, cold ground. He let go of me, and it seemed a spell was cast upon my body. I felt tired and right as my vision cleared and I saw blonde hair above my face, I fell asleep.  
  
Bad move! Falling asleep! I couldn't help myself. I couldn't even move. I didn't want to move. I was left there to die in the freezing cold. I'm so stupid for forgetting my wool-hooded duster that day.   
  
I awoke well after dark and hypothermia was setting in. I could feel it. My body shook from the cold. My hair was wet and so was the dirt ground. It had rained, just as I said it would. I didn't want to get up. I knew I had to but I felt tired. Part of me was saying 'Get up! Get up!' The other saying 'To tired, just sleep.' I chose to believe the side that told me to get up. I was propped against a tree.   
  
'That's odd.' I thought. 'I fell onto the ground right? Why am I on this tree?'   
  
Although I was boggled by my question, I decided the most important thing for them then was to get my butt home before I froze to death. Even if I got home, my mother would probably kill me.  
  
I gathered all my strength and will and got up. I rubbed my hands together and breathed on them. They tingled as I regained feeling in them. I really hoped that I wouldn't get frostbite, but the likely hood of it grew greater and greater. I raced home as I reached the lawn I saw there was no car in the carport. I curiously walked up to the porch and opened the door. My sister stood straight up. The warmth of the room engulfed my body, stinging it badly, but it felt so good.   
  
"Where were you?!" My sister exclaimed. I shut the door behind me and walked into the Kitchen, dropping my backpack on the way.   
  
"Where's Mom?" I asked as I searched the cabinets.   
  
"She said she had to work over time. You know you owe me for lying to mother," my sister said as she sat down at the table. I pulled out a larger mug and instant hot chocolate.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," I said hovering over her homework. I pointed out an error she has made on problem 3. She looked at it and fixed it. I poured the mix into the mug then poured water into it. I shoved it into the microwave and sat down. My sister stared at me. I was soaking wet and my hair was in knots. "Where were you?" She asked again.  
  
"I was… in the woods then I was attacked!"   
  
My sister stared at me more. "Uh huh.." she said not believing me.  
  
"No really," I said. "I was taking a short cut so I would miss the storm but some guy attacked me then... I cried," I blurted out, the last part scaring my sister. Some short cut.,. I ended up taking like 4 hours.   
  
"Now I know you're lying!" She yelled.  
  
"Emily I'm not!" I cried. "And I would prefer that you keep your mouth shut or I'll pound you a couple times."   
  
Emily nodded her head. "So tell me more."   
  
I sighed and got up, my sister followed me closely. I walked into my room and turned to her. "Umm Emma… Please I need to change."  
  
I shoed my sister out and changed into the warmest clothes I could find. I opened my door to see my sister holding up my hot chocolate to me. I snatched the cup and pressed it to my lips. I sipped the hot liquid and let it slide down my throat. I sat down on my bed and gestured for my sister to sit. She sat down on the ground and stared at me  
  
"Tell me more!!" She ordered me.   
  
"Not much to tell." I said. She gave me a look and I went own. "I was walking home when suddenly I was hit or something from behind and I got knocked out. I awake and the first thing I realized that there was a spike against my throat or something like that. I pushed the guy into a tree and I started to cry. Almost as soon as I started the guy held me by my shoulders and asked why I was crying. Then I wrapped my arms around him and cried more. The next thing I know I'm against a tree and its past dark." I looked at the cloak it wasn't as late as I thought it was. Only about 6:30.   
  
Emily looked up at me with starstruck eyes. She was a romantic and in many ways the complete opposite of me. She smiled and her eyes glazed with a soft feeling over longing. "I'm getting one of those feelings," she said.  
  
Our family always got feelings. Like about the weather or how are days going to be. It was a gift I guess. Like when I knew it was going to rain. I didn't watch the news or anything so I had no other way of knowing except for my 'feeling'.  
  
I curiously looked at her. I always trusted in her 'feelings'. They usually hit right on the money, a lot better then mine, that's for sure. Usually I don't even listen to my gut feelings. Something about it made me laugh, though. Part of me thought that maybe she was just letting her emotion get in the way of her true 'feeling'.   
  
"And what kind of feeling are we talking about here?" I asked.   
  
"Don't give me that!" She yelled. "I'm not kidding. I have a major feeling that your going to meet this guy again... soon."   
  
"Alright, I trust you." I said as I got up to get my backpack. I walked back into my room as my sister grabbed a pillow and flopped down on the floor. "What do you think your doing." I asked.   
  
"Reading," She pulled out one of my LOTR books.   
  
"Out!" I commanded as I pointed to the door.  
  
She walked out the door and shut it behind her. Yep, that was my sister. She can be a pain in the butt you have to love her. She and I are very different but at the same time alike. We don't get along sometimes but that's normal.   
  
I sat at my desk and rushed my homework. I was still cold but there wasn't much I would do. I looked at the picture I drew earlier. Then I noticed something I had missed before. The drawing, the two people in the picture. It was of me in the arms of a man with long hair. But the man wasn't really a man. The man was an elf… I could tell from, what else? The pointed ears, of course. Something about that made me wonder… No…. Don't be stupid. I finished my homework and crawled into bed. It was only about 8 but I didn't really care. No later did my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.  
  
I awoke only once in the night, the noise of a piano playing, the upstairs one. Probably my mother. I would mess around from time to time on it but never really did anything of importance. Emily would never go near that thing so it must have been my mother. I listened to it for a while before I feel back into a deep slumber.   
  
  
A/N: I wonder who the guy in the woods was? Well feedback feedback! 


	3. A fight to the Death

A/N: ok here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy ^_^ there's going to be big fight! Yay!!   
  
A Fight To The Death  
  
  
"Terry!!!!!!" MY sister screamed as she flung open my door and walked over to my bed. I rolled over only half-awake. "It's 6:30!"  
  
I sat straight up. There was an aching in the back of my neck and my nose was stuffed the brim. I felt groggy and tired. My eyes were swollen and red. I was pasty looking and my hands felt numb. Sick. Oh wonderful bliss.  
  
My sister stared at me for a moment the screamed for mother. My mother took one look at me told me I wasn't to leave the house. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. As soon as my mother left I got up. There was no way I was going to miss school.   
  
I walked out my door into the bathroom. "What are you doing!?!" Emily yelled as I slammed the door in her face. I took a hot shower but had no time to enjoy it. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and walked back to my room. I put all my under garments on and my black school skirt. I looked at the vest and tie.   
  
"Who wants to fit in?" I said aloud and opened the sliding door to my closet. I grabbed the upper half of my sailor fuki and put it on. I sat down on my bed and pulled a pair of my 'loose socks' to my knees and applied the 'sock glue'. After I put on my loafers, I walked into the living room with my backpack in hand.   
  
"At least take some medicine," my sister said handing me a cup of what I thought was tea. I took a sip and realized all it was was lemon water. I hate lemons and I spat the water right out. I glared at my sister and walked into the kitchen to find some medicine. I did and took it with a cup of juice.  
  
"You know, there was a thunder storm while you were missing in action," Emily said to me as I walked back in to room.  
  
"Really?" I asked, looking down at Emily.   
  
"Yeah, I thought you got struck by lightening or somethin'."  
  
I shrugged and turned the stereo on. My sister soon left and I made sure I didn't forget my wool duster. I put it on and button it all the way up. The bottom reached to about my knees keeping me very warm. I pulled the hood over my head to keep my ears warm. I turned off the Stereo and grabbed my backpack and left the house.  
  
While I was walking, I decided to search to the part of the woods where the whole ordeal took place. On my way there I felt my nose getting cold. It always starts out with the nose, then it goes on to the ears, then the chin the then legs then, then hands. Or at least it does with me.  
  
I looked at the ground search for any footprints. I only saw mine, no fresh ones. But as I got closer and closer to where I was sleeping I started to notice light imprints on the ground. I knelt down and looked at them. They were made after it had rained, not to long ago.  
  
At least I thought so. I couldn't be sure. It had been a long time since I was in girl scouts. Not since I was 6. I took a closer look. They were so light and I figured the only way that I could even tell that they were there is because it had rained making to ground very wet. I got up and shoved my hands in my pockets and continued on.   
  
As I reached the tree I was leaning against, I felt something come over my body. I stopped only 5 feet away from the tree and looked up into it. There was no one there, but I felt eyes burning into me. I could always tell when I was being looked at. This goes back to when my family gets those 'feelings'.  
  
I sighed and took one last look around before I left. I didn't really see anything that was significant which was very disappointing to me.   
  
I made it to school 10 minuets before the bell rang. I think I shocked a few people. As I passed through the halls I was cussed at and made fun of. Usually I would turn around and sock the person or come up with some insults of my own, but I didn't today. I wasn't sure why. I'm still not sure why. Maybe I was just to drained, to ill to deal with them. I got to my locker and opened it. I put my books away and got the things I need out and walked towards my history class.   
  
The principle's voice came over the PA system. "Attention students, today classes have been canceled due to weather conditions, there is a chance a blizzard will hit." Cheers of joy rang through at the school as kids rushed to the exits.   
  
'Three day weekend,' I thought. It was Friday. I had no homework or anything I need out of my backpack so I tossed it into my locker and waited for the hordes of kids to dwindle.  
  
I saw Edward walking down the hall. I called his name, but he didn't look back at me. I was sure it was him. I mean, who could miss him? His hair was dyed blue and gelled into tiny spikes. That guy spent more time in front of the mirror then even I.  
  
I called to him again and I saw his head turn slightly as he turned a corner. I stared inquisitively and followed him. I grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him. He turned to me and had a look of shock on his face, or maybe he was frightened.   
  
"What's the deal?" I asked. He pulled away but I yanked up back. I looked at him a moment and something sort of just snapped. "Tami's got you by the balls doesn't she?" I asked, the looked of surprise came over his face telling me I had hit it right on the money. His look was enough to infuriate me. "Fine then!" I yelled, "Go, be a fucking coward!" I guess I liked him more then I thought. He shook his head at me, the look of true fear in his face. I pushed his arm away from my grasp and stormed off.   
  
"Terrance..." but it was too late, I was long gone.  
  
I sighed as I left the school. I looked up at the sky, a few clouds here and there a little hazy but nothing revealing the onslaught of a coming storm. I didn't get one those 'feelings' either. I decided to go through the woods again and look around a little bit more.  
  
When I reached them I noticed I was being followed. I spun around and got into a fight stance. Who else but Tami was standing there behind me. It was very unexpected that none of her friends were around. I never liked to fight but I will when I have to. I always entice them to strike me first so I can always claim self-defense.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Only to make you feel pain," she snapped back.   
  
"Ha, ha," I snorted as she ran towards me.  
  
I jumped out of the way with ease. She wasn't as fast as I was. She took a swing but missed by a mile. As I dodged the blows I accidentally tripped, loosing my balance slightly. It gave Tami enough time to land one right against my upper left jawbone.  
  
"Lucky shot," I said as I jumped at her. She moved out of the way just in time. I'd admit the next move I made was a bad one, but I grabbed her by the hair and threw her down. She sprang at my legs pulling me to the ground with her. She rolled around on the ground trying to get the upper hand, but it seems some how we were equally matched.   
  
I never lost a fight before in my life and I wasn't going to now, but there was no way it seemed to get the upper hand. Suddenly Tami pushed me against the dirt and wrapped her hands around my neck and began to choke me, banging my head against the ground. I tried to pull her hands away but it was to no avail. I twisted around until I finally had a plan. I pushed my foot into her gut and flung her over my head. I quickly got up and rubbed my neck slightly. Out of nowhere Tami's two best friends appears. Amy and Jessica.   
  
'I'm fighting a losing battle,' I thought. There was nothing I could do to win, but I decided to do as much damage as I could. Curse me being sick. If only I wasn't then maybe, just maybe I could win. The odds were stacked in their favor, obviously. I looked over at Amy and Jessica then back at Tami. I was surrounded, no possible way to run now. Not like I would run anyway, what prideful person would?   
  
"That's right fight dirty, I yelled at Tami, "You sluty bitch!"  
  
Tami rose slowly walked up to my face. She smacked and I spat at her. I had grabbed her by her throat and pushed her into a tree, when Amy and Jessica pulled me off her. I kicked up and down but it was no good, I was being held down by two bitches and their leader that would soon be the first people to beat me.   
  
Amy and Jessica laughed at me and tightened their grip. It felt like they wanted to dig their nails into my skin, but it wasn't likely. I had on a wool duster remember. "How does it feel to lose?" Tami asked me.   
  
"I dunno," I said back. "How do you feel right now?" Stupid thing to say… I know. Tami punched me in the gut. I would never have thought Tami fought like this. She seems more like a girl who pulls out your hair and such.  
  
I made a feeble attempt to kick her, but I missed. My eyes were too watery. I felt my cold springing back on me. I sneezed as a fist hit my right eye. I felt my nose in the back of my throat as another punch it my face. I had enough. I squirmed around and pulled my arms together, anything to loosen the grip on me. Nothing worked again.   
  
"I suggest you run," a voice chimed from behind. Tami looked behind Amy, Jessica and I. Any and Jessica looked back too. They let go of me and I dropped to my knees. I spit out what blood I had in my mouth, not very much.   
  
"What are you going to do about it?" asked Jessica. At that moment an arrow hit a near by tree. I looked up at the arrow and a confused expression came to my face.   
  
"Next time I won't miss," the voice said.   
  
"What difference does it make?" Tami said, frightened. "Your just one of Terrance's weird friends." Tami, Amy and Jessica ran off in the direction of the main road. I banged my hands against the ground and sighed. I saw a hand hovering over my head, offering to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.   
  
"I almost had 'em." I said as I met eyes with the person who more then likely saved my life. They were crystal blue. I noticed the same long blonde hair. His face was fair and his body was tall and thin. "You!" I gasped. "You left me to die!" He stared at me for a moment then took my hand again. I pulled my hand back.   
  
"I am truly sorry, but now I see you are friend not foe." He said and great length, "Please, you must forgive me."   
  
I felt weak and tired again. I head grew light and staggered forward. He caught me and I fainted.  
  
  
  
As I awoke I was being carried somewhere…. in the direction of my house. But how does he know where I live  
  
"Hey!" I yelled jumping out of his arms. He looked at me shocked for a moment. "Where are you taking me?!" I looked him over and noticed and bow and quiver strapped to his back. And he wore a green shirt that went down to about mid thighs and legging. I stared at him. "What the…."  
  
"Your sick and injured. I'm taking you to your home." He answered with concern  
  
"How do you know where I live?" I asked.  
  
"I followed you."   
  
"You left me to die but you decided to follow me to see where I lived!" I yelled at him.  
  
"I'll explain later!" He said with a sound of annoyance. I looked at him again, and then I saw something I had missed before. His ears were pointed slightly.   
  
"Holy shit!" I exclaimed before shock came over me and I fainted…. Again.   
  
A/N: whoa! Coolness! Bwhahaha!!! R&R! 


	4. Out of the Cold

A/N: AGAIN!! Sorry for all the mistakes!! ^_^;;  
  
  
I can't really remember when I defiantly first opened my eyes. I just remember haze, Lots of it. Things moving as a blur…   
  
I was awake for a long time but not aware of my surroundings. When I finally did become aware of everything, I was lying in my bed, the covered tucked around me. My head throbbed in pain, not only because I was sick but also the fact that it was used as a punching back didn't help much. It seemed to be about midday but I couldn't be sure. I heard the phone ring, catching me off guard. I reached for my nightstand and pulled the receiver to my ear.  
  
"Hello?" a mutter came from my mouth.   
  
"Terry! Oh good your home! I've been calling for like hours!! I'm stuck at school and mother is stuck at work," My sister blared at me.   
  
"Why?" I asked.   
  
"Freak snow storm. Only your school let out in time, lucky!" I sat up and cradled my head in my free hand.   
  
"How are you going to get home" I asked. I noticed I was stripped of my duster and loafers.   
  
"I can't. I'm here until tomorrow. All the snowplows are out of order right now. Same goes for mom."   
  
How stupid, they knew winter was here but they didn't think to fix the snowplows. This world is filled with a bunch of idiots! I sighed and told my sister I would be fine.  
  
After saying good-bye and hung up, I came the numb realization that there was an elf that more then likely is in my house. I really didn't put two and two together until then. I felt like such an idiot right there. I stood and walked over to my window. I opened the blinds and looked straight outside. The world was covered by whiteness. It seemed about 3 feet deep and had no signs of letting up. I closed the blinds and turned to see the elf standing in my doorway.  
  
"Ah, your awake." I stared at him with intense eyes feeling my blood boil.  
  
"Its your fault I got attacked!! And sick!" I yelled at him, throwing my hands in the air.  
  
"How is it my fault?" He asked, coking his head to one side.   
  
"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have stayed in the woods in pouring rain and if I wasn't trying to look for you today I would have just gone directly home and not have to deal with that bitch of a girl Tami!" I screamed at him. He came walking towards me, and I'll admit it. I was scared out of my mind. I thought he would attack me. But I then I observed the look in his eye, something that can't really be described, just sort of felt. In that moment I knew he would never try to harm me…. At least I hoped so.   
  
"My deepest apologies," he said bowing his head. I backed against the window and stared at him. "I would have killed you if it was not for your innocence."   
  
"My innocence?" I asked with a dumbfounded expression. Me? Innocent? That was a good one.   
  
"As you lay there on the ground, my arrow pressed into your skin I saw within you the innocence of a child. I do not have the heart to kill a child, not one so pure and as young as you. If it wasn't for your look of innocence you would have been dead by now."   
  
"I'm not innocent. Not by a long shot." I said raising my voice at him. He looked back at me and moved slightly closer. "Who are you?" I asked after a long silence.   
  
"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." He stated with proud resolve in his eyes. I never doubted him. If you were in my shoes you would have done the same. I trusted in him. I always knew he spoke the truth it was just one of those 'feelings'. I think from that day forward I believed in my feelings more, I entrusted them with my life. Bold thing to do really…. If you think about it.  
  
"How did you get here?" I asked as my curiosity grew.   
  
"I'm not sure how" He said, his tone growing soft and distant. "I was out in Mirkwood, when suddenly a storm came. I tried to take cover but the next thing I know I'm whisked here. I do not know where this is, but I do know that this is neither the land of Mirkwood nor the world of middle-earth. When suddenly you come along, into those woods. I was frightened and attacked and for that I am sorry."  
  
He didn't speak one word about my crying, but I knew he thought of it. I also came to the conclusion that he let me cry in his arms because he saw in me 'the innocence of a child'. I suppose my crying only fueled the idea of me being innocent. I chose to let him believe it. Nice to know someone thinks your innocent. Don't think its true? Well, what people do you know that really think you're innocent? If you know any, then don't you get that warm feeling inside, the feeling you just can't put your finger on, but I most protest that its probably nothing compared to the feeling you get when an elf claims you to be innocent.  
  
"But," I couldn't think of anything to finish the sentence with. There was nothing I could say. Nothing that wouldn't make me sounds like a stupid bitch.  
  
There where so many questions but they just couldn't be formed into words or sentences. At least I couldn't, and even though I tried, it didn't come out in any logical way, just a bunch of bladder and words that he didn't even understand. I spoke too much in the slang of a Californian. Not so much saying 'like' all the time but more of rolling my words back, not pronouncing things right. Like instead of 'I don't know' it came out more like 'I-dunno' just one big word, that he really didn't catch.   
  
"I assure you. I know nothing more then I already told you." I didn't want to say anything about the story that took place in the books, fearing maybe it was before that time. I didn't want to give him any information about that, what person with common sense would? "What is your name?" he asked with such sincerity.   
  
I told him.   
  
"It is an honor to meet you," he said as he reached for my hand again. I pulled my hand back before he touched it. I have a thing about human contact. I don't like it. Even when it comes to family I'm a little iffy.  
  
I walked to my door and stepped into the hall. I made my way into the living room and to the stairs. As I walked up them I knew Legolas was following me like a stray puppy, clinging close to whoever showed it kindness.   
  
When I reached the spare bedroom I opened the door for him. "You can stay here," I said gesturing into the room. Legolas stared with dancing eyes. He was more then likely amazed by it all. I would be too. I mean, thrown into a world you know nothing about, it seems like your world but it's vastly different. It would be overwhelming for some people, probably for all.   
  
He slowly made his way into the bedroom and looked around. I walked to the window and opened the blinds to give it light. Not very much though. "This is truly amazing…" he trailed off, it seemed he was talking to himself more then I. "Tell me, where is your family?"   
  
"They're going to be gone until tomorrow. The snow storm has pretty much stopped the town from working," I told him as I walked over to the bed and patted it down to get the dust off.  
  
It seemed like he was trying to hide his fear. Trying to remain brave in the greatest of odds (although bravery isn't the absence of fear only something more important the fear). I guessed the thing he wanted most was to get home. I didn't blame him, who wouldn't?   
  
"I see…" he trailed off again. "Thank you."   
  
"No problem. I figure you're in some need of compassion, considering what has happened," I said shrugging it off like it was nothing. But it was something it was everything.   
  
"Why… Why did you cry-" I left the room before he finished the sentence.  
  
As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I mean, wouldn't you? Given everything and still wanting more. How selfish is that? I couldn't help it. I went into my room and changed into some warm pajamas.  
  
I thought about something for Legolas to wear that didn't make him look like he got lost on his way to a fair or something. But the only clothes for a male in the house were the ones my father wore. I didn't want to touch them; it was like desecrating a tomb or something.  
  
I walk in a daze back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. I pulled warm blankets around me and looked over at the loveseat. Legolas' bow, quiver and knives were neatly set against one of the cushions. I rolled over and soon heard a clamor from upstairs. I jumped up and ran towards the stairs and rush to the room. He wasn't in the room. I looked around and found my way into my sister's bathroom. He had knocked down all of her things to the floor.  
  
"What on earth happened?" I asked, annoyed with him. All I wanted to do was sleep but with an elf around it didn't seem likely. He looked at me as I stared at him. He gestured to the toilet.   
  
"What is that?" he asked. I explained what a toilet is and what it is used for. If I didn't know any better his face turned bright red.  
  
I walked back downstairs and stared blankly at the TV. Indifference came over my body. Quite shocking. How would you react if there was an elf or for that mater just someone you've dreamed about for so long just appear in your house or try to kill and later save your life? Probably way different from the way I reacted. Maybe I was just too tired to care. But either way I just felt indifferent.  
  
It wasn't long before I fell asleep again. When awoke I knew I would have to cook. For that matter, what would I cook? What do elves eat? I had no idea, but I was sure that whatever I made would satisfy him. I knew he was just thankful to be out of the cold.   
  
  
  
A/N: Grahh I'm moving so slow! Ack. This sucks.. oh well.   
  
- 


	5. Punker Child

A/N: Yo! Sorry I took so long. Hope you like it ^_^  
  
  
A Punk Kid  
  
I lay awake in my room staring at my ceiling. Quite a feat considering I was on my couch when I dozed off. It was night, that much I could tell. I looked at my clock and it showed only about 5 pm. Not very late at all. I felt slightly better, but not by much.  
  
I heard noises from the living room and thought maybe mother would be home, or even Emily. But if that were so, the noises would be more like screaming and bashing. These were softer more quiet noises.   
  
Once I felt enough will power to get up, I walked silently into the hall towards the doorway to the living room. The T.V. was on and he sat on the chair, slightly turned to the T.V. I was behind him, staring at his profile. The remote was lay next to him on a table. These elves have a way of adapting to their surroundings pretty fast. Maybe he thought it was a mirror looking glass, such as Galadriel used. The news spoke of the snow and how deep it was in our area, about 5 feet deep now. Then it went on to talk about how the schools and businesses were snowed in. I felt terribly sorry for Emily; after all she is my baby sister. I'm only older then her by a year though.   
  
I smiled slightly when I saw he got a hold on Emily's hairbrushes. He sat with great posture the brushes lay on either side of him; his hair lay streaming down his back with no breads. It was slightly parted at the hairline and falling gently down figuring his face. I couldn't help but to think of a 16-year-old punk child when I saw him.  
  
With his fair face and the way his hair was at the time he just reminded me of ravers or punks. A most evil idea crept into my head, I grinned slightly. Then smugly brushed the thought out of my head. 'No,' I thought, 'But then again… an elf… in school…' I laughed slightly catching his attention.  
  
His head shifted slightly towards the hallway, his hair flinging faintly, I ducked into the hall and walked quickly back to my room.   
  
As I reached for my doorknob I turned to see him standing behind me. I banged my head into the door and cursed under my breath.  
  
"I see you're awake," he said with a smile. I opened my door and jumped into my bed. He followed of course. I swear, this guy is like a puppy! "Are you feeling any better?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" I asked from under my covers.   
  
"Anything will do. As long has I don't have to watch an animals be slaughter. But tell me? Where would you find creatures in a storm suck as this?"   
  
How to explain this to an elf? "There is uh… food is bought at a store or er trader that exchanges money for the food and other products."  
  
I knew he didn't understand by the awkward silence that came after my answer, but he never spoke of it again. He lifted me into his arms and carried me out to the living room and placed my on the couch. I stared at him as he walked over to the chair and sat down and resumed grooming his hair.  
  
I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I rummage through some cabinets and pulled out a frying pan, a bowl and a mixing spoon. I was cooking! The dish…. Pancakes.  
  
I walked to the feudatory and pulled out eggs and buttermilk. I found an old box of pancake mix. I poured the eggs, mix, buttermilk, and other things I need into the bowl and stirred. I put the stove burner on high and placed the frying pan on it.  
  
I heard him behind and I turned. His hair was back to normal and his eyes were fixed on the burners on the stove. He walked swiftly over to the stove and stared at the burner. He moved the frying pan and moved his hand over the burner.   
  
"Fire," he muttered moving his hand closer to the blaze.  
  
"I wouldn't do that…… if I were you…." His hand hit the fire; he jumped back dropping the frying pan and whimpered slightly. I grabbed his hand and looked at it. It was burnt pretty badly. I stroked it softly and he winced in pain. I gave a huge sigh and lead him over to the sink. I turned the faucet on and placed his hand under it.  
  
"Keep it under the water," I told him and walked to the bathroom for the first-aid kit. When I came back, his body was hunched over the sink the water pouring over his hand.   
  
"How did you do that? Some sort of magic?" he asked not even looking to see if I was there.   
  
"It called indoor plumping." He reminded me of a child that knew nothing of the world. "There's something that's called pipes that bring the water from the river or lakes right into your home. No magic at all, I'm afraid there is no such thing."  
  
"What a strange world this is, indeed." He sighed, "But do not say there is no magic. I can feel it. I feel it in the trees, in animals, in you. It's all around us, part of us. It's part of me, and part of you. That is how the world is connected. "   
  
I said no more. What could be said to a remark like that? Not very much.  
  
I took out some of medicine for burns and applied it to his hand. He didn't kick or whine, but I knew that he was in much pain. "Don't touch it for a while," I told him.  
  
I placed the medicine back into the first-aid kit and picked up the frying pan. He looked into my eyes and I felt odd again. There was something about how he looked at people. It would make you melt if you were weak in the heart. But I, on the other hand, am strong minded and strong willed and more stubborn then an ox. Go me.   
  
I looked away and put the pan back on the burner. I grabbed the kit and hurried to the bathroom to put it back. I walked back into the kitchen and saw Legolas sitting on one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter. His head was hung low and his burnt left hand in his right hand. I grabbed the bowl of mix and made the pancakes.  
  
When I was done, I flapped them down on the plates and covered them in butter and syrup, knowing he had no idea what to do with it if I just gave it to him plainly. I've always loved buttermilk pancakes so of course I made that kind. But I think that was implied by the buttermilk I poured in earlier.   
  
I walked into the dinning room with the plates in hand and placed them at opposite sides of the table. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed forks, butter knives, cups and a pitcher of Orange Juice. When I got back to the dinning room, he was sitting in the opposite side of the table from where I was standing. He stared down at the food I had made and then looked back at me.  
  
"What is this?" He asked me.   
  
"Pancakes..." I sat down in my seat and poured the juice into the cups. After showing him how to cut and eat the pancakes, the meal was pretty much silent.   
  
"Tell me," he said at one point during the meal, "How is it that you came to be attacked by that one human child."   
  
"She's just some girl I do not get along with," I muttered. He heard me of course.   
  
"It isn't very right of her to call on her acquaintances like that," he said looking up at me.  
  
"You think?" I said sarcastically. "She's had in for me since I started school there." My head wondered back to the idea I had earlier. It would be pretty sweet to have an elf on your side. But what if he ended up taking Tami's side just like Edward? I was sickened by that thought.  
  
I dropped my fork on my plate and got up to clean. He offered to help, but I turned him down. I told him to go back into the living room and just wait for me. Who knows what kind of trouble he would have gotten into if I let him clean. To much trouble if you ask me.   
  
When I was done I walked back into the living room and watched him for what seemed like an hour. In reality it couldn't have been longer then a few seconds. It seemed like he didn't see me, but I knew better. I sat down on the love seat, so I was the furthest away from him without leaving the room. I looked over at his weapons.   
  
"What will happen when your family comes back?" he asked, not even looking at me. I think he started to sense my resentment towards him.   
  
"I'm not sure," I sighed. I thought I was losing the only person that would ever care, all because of my stubborn pride. At that time, I don't think I really cared. Things like 'go ahead leave!' and 'your just like everyone else' ran through my head. I felt my rage boil but I kept it under control. My eyes narrowed on him as I bit my lip.   
  
"I'm not going to leave you. Not like your father did or Edward. I promise," he said, still not looking at me.  
  
I stared at him in shock, then my heart grew weak and I got up. I pretended not to care about what he said or thought. I walked back towards my room.   
  
"Don't forget to put Emily's brushes back." I said as I disappeared around the corner.   
  
"Stop." I don't know if I heard it in head or it was coming very faintly from the living room, but I stopped. I wanted so badly to just to hurt him for talking about my father. He had no right. None what so ever, but he did anyway. Why? If he knew about my father then wouldn't he understand that I didn't want to talk about it at all? I turned around and walked back into the living room.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly.   
  
He stood and turned to me. "Why do you hate the world for your father's death?" he asked.  
  
I had enough. I ran at him. I don't know what was running through my head. I knew I would never win. I just hated him so much then. He should have never spoken a word about my father. As I got closer to him, his expression didn't change. When I dove at him he did try to move or dodge. He just took me into his arms, like he knew what he said would provoked me like a wild animal would be provoked.   
  
"You have no right!" I yelled at him. My heart was pounding and I felt so foolish then, like a child of only 7 or 8. In reality I'm 16. I pulled on his tunic as I yelled cuss words at him. Then suddenly, with out warning, my heart sank and I dropped to my knees. He sat down and placed his hand on my shoulder.   
  
"If you truly wanted to hurt me you would have gone of my knife." I looked up at him. I didn't want to hurt him THAT badly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Just now you wanted to hurt me, did you not?" He said as he leaned back against the chair. It almost seem like he was pleased with himself.   
  
I stood and slapped him. "Don't you dare talk about my father again," I told him.  
  
His eyes stared at me in shock. He put his right hand to his cheek and felt the area where I slapped him. He didn't do anything to get back at me. I guess part of him felt sorry for me. Pity from an elf, now there's something I can be proud.   
  
I walked back into my room and slammed the door behind me. I sat on my bed and stared at the ground. My eyes burned but I wouldn't let myself cry. I felt so bad now. And there was no way that I could think of that would make him forgive me.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Am i making this to stupid? should I rewrite it so he doesn't seem soo.. mean? I dunno.. Review and tell me what you think. 


	6. My Burning Soul

I heard a light raping at the door. No need to say who it was. If you don't know, than…. Well I don't know, but it's not a very good thing. I ignored the please to gain entry into my room and wrapped my blanket around my body. I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. My door opened and shut and I could feel a body hovering over me.   
I didn't like the feeling at all. My hand was slightly hanging over the edge of my bed, visible for all to see. It was slightly cold, but that sounds changed. It was engulfed in warmth seconds later, sending chills up and down my spin. I recoiled my hand back into the blanket that covered but it didn't help much… not in the long run anyway… The blanket was stripped from my body and I came face to face with that oh so wonderful elf in my house. His eyes looked so gorgeous and I felt so common compared to his charming, angelic good looks. My lower lip was quivering and I moved my hand to cover it.   
I guess I wasn't fast enough, though, because my hand was caught in his. He stared into my eyes but I gazed back at his lips.   
"I am truly sorry… but saying sorry isn't going to help this time. For that mater, I do not think it helped any time before. Will you ever forgive me?" It seemed like the world stopped, time was nothing and we were the only ones living.  
I felt my hand on his soft, warm lips and I broke down. He kissed me. His lips touched my skin and it was more then I could bear. He was the first being to press their lips to me other then family members. Even though he had only kissed my hand, I didn't care; it was a kiss just the same.   
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said, tears streaming down my face. My heartbeat did not speed up, but I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach, like hunger pains. But the pains were too low to be that and my stomach did not feel empty. I'm not sure what the feeling was. Maybe I was nervous, maybe I was scared, maybe I was surprised, or maybe it was all three. Who knows? I don't and I'm not sure if I want to find out. It would take the mystery out of life.   
"For what?" He beseeched, cradling me in his arms. "You have showed me more love and compassion than I deserve for the way I treated you…. I'm scared…" He confided in me. "I'm so scared. I want to go back to my home… To the people I love. I want to see my brothers and my father. I want to see the trees I spent my childhood years with…. I'm sorry…" He whispered, "I sound so selfish. This must be a test. Something or someone is testing my will; my strength and I believe you were meant to find me. You're meant to help me…"  
I thought for a moment. What if it was a test… a trail… not for him, but for me? Or maybe for both of us, what if this was all meant to happen? What if we were meant to find each other? Save each other from the demons inside us?   
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. "I…" I had so much to say, so many thoughts, so many feelings I wanted to say but no words would come.  
"Shhh" he whispered into my ear and tightened his arms around me. I thought I felt water drop onto my shoulder, but I wasn't sure than. He rested his head on my shoulder and I heard him hum sweet sounding words in his language. That singing again, it always sends chills through me. It always lights my soul on fire and makes me feel things I could never explain, because I could never understand.   
"I, you're…" I felt my eyelids sagging. The singing grew louder in my mind, keeping me from thinking clearly. I muttered words and phrases that made no sense and the only thing I clearly remember saying was "Save me."   
"From what?" He asked, pushing me back slightly so he could stare into my eyes.   
I don't remember what I said next, but I asked him once about it and he told me that I said "Save me from me." I believe him I suppose but I don't understand why I would say something like that. It doesn't make since. Then again maybe it does. Depends on how you look at it.  
  
Some hours later, deep into the night I awoke. I head was pounding and I looked around the room to see no one. I sighed. I was left alone again. Forced to face to world myself. It didn't bother me then, now it does. I didn't know it then what I know now; I will always be forced to make it on my own, to be by myself. People will always leave me. He did after all. But I don't blame him. It would be selfish to keep him here, in this world. He would have stayed if u asked him too, I know that for sure, but it would break his heart and I personally would never be able to mend it if that were the case.   
I stood from my bed slowly and looked over at my clock on the wall. It was about 1:45 and it was so cold. I walked into the living room and turned the thermostat up. My eyes wondered up to his room and I felt compelled to sneak a peak. I mean wouldn't you? What teenage girl wouldn't?!  
I crept up the stares and looked towards the study room, where the piano resided. I felt the urge to play but I didn't want to wake the beauty in the other room. I tiptoed over to his room and pushed the door opened, silently as I could. The bed was against the wall opposite of the door and to the right. I moved towards his bed and stared down at him. He looked so peaceful, like an angel almost. I can't really be sure, because I don't know how angels sleep.   
"Amin e'mela yassen lle." The words just came to my head and slipped from my mouth. I wasn't sure what those words meant.  
After staring at the blonde haired blue-eyed elf I decided to leave. As I turned and took a step forward, tripped on his quiver. I fell flat on my face. A hand rolled me over to my back and I caught the glimpse of a knife being shoved towards my stomach. I screamed as the knife's tip pushed its way through my shirt and into the surface of my skin. Suddenly it was pulled back and I looked up at Legolas. His eyes were tense and his face was frightened, then his fear turned to shock, then back to fear again but fear that he might have injured me terribly. I looked down his body, noticing he was shirtless. He still had on his legging… though.   
"Mani lon' amine ndu?" (Translated into 'what have I done?') he whispered to himself. The wound wasn't deep at all. He had pulled the blade out before there was to bad of damage, but it did draw blood. He picked me up and ran me to the upstairs bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet seat lid and grabbed a washcloth.   
I covered the wound with my hand and looked up at him. "I'm fine." I wasn't really that's just something I would normally say. I looked terrible really, with all the cuts and bruises from the fight earlier. Now there was a tiny hole in my abdomen. He placed the washcloth under cold water and pulled my shirt up to get to the cut. I freaked out and smacked him again.   
"Be still!" He commanded, knowing the reason I smacked him.   
  
"Sor-ry" He pushed the cloth to my skin and the cold of it stinged terribly. I pushed his hand back. "That's not helping!" I yelled at him  
  
"We need to clean it!" He said as he pushed my hand away and placed the cloth back on my stomach. I winced again.   
  
"You're hurting me!" I screamed and got up.   
  
"Don't make me tie you down!" He said grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to sit.   
  
"Stop it!" I yelled as the cloth was back on my skin. "First you have to stop the bleeding!"  
  
"Control your complaining! I know what I'm doing." We went back in forth for a half an hour before he finally DID tie me down. He ripped off a part of my shirt so it wouldn't get in his way. The floor was covered in my blood and so was his naked chest along with everything else in the room. He went to his room to get something and came back with a tiny bottle. He looked like he was looking for something but I wasn't sure what it was.   
  
"The first-aid kit is under the sink, you might find what you're looking for." He got out the first-aid kit and found gauze bandages. He wrapped the bandages with the contents of the bottle around my stomach.   
  
"There." He said, "That should stop the bleeding and with the herbs in the bottle it should heal pretty fast." After uniting me he picked me up and carried me downstairs. I felt his bare chest against me and I must say that I didn't mind the feeling at all. I saw my blood on his shoulder and sighed. Somehow it just upset me that I got him dirty…   
  
"You know the cut didn't effect my legs…" I said, staring at him.  
  
"Yes it has." I thought I heard laughter in his voice. He placed me down on me feet and I felt weak in the knees. I feel down and looked up at Legolas. "See… the blood you lost has caused you to be weak and unable to walk." He laughed and carried me to my room. I pointed out that I need to change into different clothes and he pulled open my dresser. He pulled out one of my skirts for school and I laughed.   
  
"No, That's for school. Open the bottom draw and pull out a large shirt and soft feeling pants." After several attempts he finally pulled out the right combination of clothing and gave it to me. He stared at me for a while and I stared back. "Umm you might want to turn around…" He blushed slightly and turned around. I quickly changed and threw the dirty clothes into my hamper.   
  
"What were you doing in my room?" He asked, his back still turned.   
  
"It's alright for you to turn around." I said. He turned and looked at me. "I don't know why I went to your room."  
  
He sat down on my bed next to me and smiled. "I think I'm going to need to bathe," he said looking at me.   
  
I laughed slightly "Yeah" I said, sighing. "I'll show you how to use the shower… Its like a waterfall kinda... And the water is warm and yeah."   
  
"Interesting." He spoke with distant eyes, he looked away at my window. It was covered with a red blanket, because I do not like light in my room and my room faces east so if I didn't keep it there I would always wake up with sunrise. "Why is that there?" He said pointing to my window.  
  
"Oh, I do that to keep the sun out," I said, getting ready to stand.   
  
"The sun is the energy in which all life lives. If there is no sun there is no life." He said, glancing at me. I got up and managed my way towards the window. Legolas got up and helped me there.   
  
"This life lives without the light." I said pulling down the blanket and lifting the blinds as I stood there staring into the white that covered everything. The moon glared the snow, making it shine somewhat blue. A few more feet and the snow would cover the window completely. I felt his body move closer to mind and his head got closer to the windowpane.   
  
"No one can live with out the light for long." He said staring into the snow. "No one…" I saw our reflection in the glass. It was see through like ghosts. Two ghosts staring into nothing, probably thinking about past mistakes and past thoughts or maybe thinking about the future… What would happen, why it would happen, when it would happen. I turned to retreat back to my bed and he helped me before another word was spoken. When I reach the bed again he sat down with me and looked towards the door.   
  
"What do you think of the name Demitrius?" I asked. He looked over at me.   
  
"Why do you ask?" he said cocking is head to one side.   
  
"We need a name that won't scare people…" I said looking back at him.   
  
"And why this one?"   
  
"It means lover of nature…" I said. "Do you not like it?"   
  
"Its fine…" He smiled. "Come…" He took me into his arms again and carried me back upstairs. "You must show me how to work this 'shower' of yours."  
  
When we reached the bathroom, I showed him where everything was and how to use it all... the only thing I didn't do for him was clothing, so I promised to buy him some soon. He smiled and agreed that his garments would scare people.   
  
"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him before he took me back to my room.   
  
"Anything."   
  
"Take me into the room next to yours.." He took me into the study and sat me down at the piano.   
  
"There you go," he said as he left to take his shower.  
  
I stared at the keys and sighed. I thought about the song he had sung earlier and I tried to remember the type of notes that he had sung. After a few attempts I thought I got it, but I couldn't be sure. I wanted him to come back and sing along with the piano but I didn't think he'd do it.  
  
I've always liked the piano. The melodies played on it can be so soft and relaxing, or it can be very vibrant and attention grabbing.  
  
I played Fur Elise over and over again. First slowly than faster and faster until the point where I was making mistakes left and right. I didn't care though. It was the only song that I need a songbook to play. I was bothered by the fact that I was playing it so fast and all at the same pace. Some parts are suppose to be slower then other and some are suppose to be faster. I stop in mid-play and banged the keys with my hands.   
  
"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. I started again, taking my time, speeding up and slowing down when I needed too. Then I heard movement at the doorway I look and saw Legolas standing there, his hair still wet and dripping with water. The water slid down his still bear chest, sending chills through. I hate to say this but: DAMN! He looked so freaking sexy. But um… I'm not going to get into that just yet. He stared at the piano then at me.   
  
"That's a lovely song," he said, sitting down on the bench next to me. "Play it again," he practically ordered me.  
  
I played it again for him and again. After the third time he could tell I was getting tired. I was missing keys and skipping parts so badly that I stopped and looked at him. My eyes beg him to let me stop. He sighed placed his arm around me. "Very well, I'll just have to hear you play some other time." He picked me up and carried back once more to my room.   
  
Once I was tucked away in my bed he went to leave. "Legolas…" That was the first time I said his name.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does 'Amine e' mela yassen lle' mean?" I should have never asked that.   
  
"Where did you learn to say that?" he asked, surprised.   
  
I sat up and looked at him. "What does it mean?" I asked again.   
  
He stared at me in shock. "Who told you those words?" He asked, sounding somewhat upset.   
  
"I just sort of thought of them while in your room!" I was getting very upset as well and I didn't like the fact that he seemed offended. "What does it mean? Is something bad?!"   
  
"Look… I'll explain it later… now we both need sleep. He tied a piece of string around his wet hair pulling it back.   
  
"But… why?" I asked more to myself then to him.  
  
He walked back over to me and held my hand in his. "Trust me… its not something you would want to hear right now."   
  
I nodded in agreement knowing he was more than right… I trusted him… He was and probably the only person I'll ever trust.   
  
  
  
A/N: hello.. sorry for the wait... I'm not sure if I'm giving off the right feelings when i write this.. tell me what you think! what feelings is Terrance giving you? 


	7. Wait Wasn't He from France?

My eyes caught the sight of his burned hand again. I had forgotten it. The bandages where gone and it looked like it was blistering badly. I knew he was pain, but he'd never admit it. Stupid elven pride! Although its porably not as bad as mine. "Legolas!" I shouted, as I toppled out of bed and to the ground. He turned and looked at me  
  
"Yes?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.   
  
"Your hand! I need to fix it. Erm put more bandages on it!" I said, tripping over blankets and my own feet. He looked at me then glanced back at his hand.   
  
"It is fine. It is nothing, really." He tried to assure me. I wouldn't hear of it. I stood, took him by the wrist and examined it more closely. "Please… you are much to tired to be troubled by my problems." I looked at him. He was so modest it drove me insane.  
  
"I cannot sleep knowing this wound is not cared for." I said back to him. I was getting kind of angry at the fact that he wouldn't just let me do what I wanted.   
  
"And how will attend to it? You can barely walk." I looked up at him and bit my lower lip. Then I grabbed him by his other arm and dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. I was literally pulling him with all my might and only making a few feet every minuet or so. By the time I reached the bathroom, I felt so tired, but I managed. I took his hand and saw the red and crackled skin. I felt so bad; after all it was partly my fault wasn't it? "Please…" He begged me.   
  
"Stop your complaining. The sooner I get this done the better." I gently put my hand on his and felt the heat of it rise into my skin. I lifted it gently as I placed it there and got out the first-aid kit yet again. After applying the ointment I covered it in bandages once more. By the time I was done I felt so weak and I tired. I swayed forward, and then shook my head, snapping myself back into reality. I looked up at him, who looked down on me with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Terrance?" He asked. He seemed so dissent now. "Are you alright?" His words were so faint; I could barely hear them. I staggered forward, but stopped myself by supporting my body on the sink. "Terrance..! Can you hear me?" The words seem to fade away as I felt myself sinking into a dark void. I no longer saw the pale lemon yellow of the bathroom. I was being pulled into darkness. All pain, either mental or physical just seemed to disappear for a moment. I felt safe for some reason. Just staying listless and idle in that place.   
  
I heard a loud bang followed by aching sensation. I realized that my body had fallen to the ground and I closed my eyes. I reopened them to the sounds of morning. Faint light was streaming in from my window, forcing me to wobble over to it and plaster it back up with blinds and the blanket. I heard nosing from down stairs and my heart instenly began beating faster and faster. I had no time to think of a good lie to keep Legolas here. I made my way into the living room to see my mother standing on the last step of the stairs, leaning against the banister.   
  
"Good god Terrance! What on earth happened to you?!" She said when she saw my face. Her brows narrowed on me and I felt queasy. Oh no… tongue lashing from my mother. If you think I'm bad, you have no idea where I got it from.   
  
"I, er, got into a fight while walking home from school." There was no use in trying to sugar coat it. She crossed her arms, telling me to continue. "It was with Tami… I… uhhh… ummm. Yeah?"   
  
"Can you explain the boy in the spare bedroom?" She said. I could tell her anger was raising but she was trying to keep it under control.   
  
Think Terrance thing!  
  
Suddenly it just all came together. "He couldn't go home because he was caught in the storm. He banged on the door and I said he could stay here for the night."   
  
My mother raised an eyebrow. I knew she was still pondering whether to believe me or not. "Sounds very unlike you Terrance."   
  
"Uh… what? I wasn't going to just let someone freeze to death." I said. I really wouldn't! I don't know what she was getting at. Maybe she just wanted to se if I'd keep my cool.   
  
"Ok then… I'll take him home later…" She said with a steely smirk. She was trying to catch me in my lie, but I'll give her a run for her money!   
  
"No! you can't!"  
  
"Oh and why not?" she was getting the upper hand. Oh man I didn't want to lose two battles in less then 24 hours.   
  
Oh god! Come up with something.  
  
"Uh, He's a foreign exchange student that got kicked out of his host families' house!" Ok … that was really dumb but it work…  
  
"Oh really now? Well in that case he can stay here."   
  
YES!  
  
She gave me one of those 'I know your lying but I'll go along with it' looks and I smiled a fake cheeky grin…   
  
"Only… why is he wearing such odd clothes?" She asked, her eyes flashing with a sort of mischievous wonder.   
  
"I uh, he likes to coseplay.. Which it an anime thing." I was telling the truth… about the coseplaying I mean.   
  
"Uh huh… I'll get breakfast started." She walked past me and I gave a huge sigh of relief. I ran up the stairs and towards his room, when suddenly Emily appeared. I skidded to a stop and stared at her.   
  
"What happened to you? Got hit by a car?" She asked eying me.  
  
"Can it. I got things to do." I said back moving her aside.   
  
"Yeah like that guy in the bed room?" Emily playfully joked. "Hey what's his name? He's hot! In a girlish sort of way."  
  
"Girlish?" I asked staring at her. "Er uhh his name is… Demitrius"   
  
"Ohh what a hunky name!" She said, running towards his door. She reached for the knob and I pulled her back. "Hey stop it!" I picked her up and moved her aside. I creased the door open and peered through the crack.   
  
Amazing.. he was still asleep. His hair was slightly matted which gave him more of a punk rocker look. I was very glad to see that his hair covered his ears. I smiled faintly and casted my eyes away. Emily pushed me forward and I landed on the floor in his room. His eyes snapped awake as he jumped up.   
  
"Whoa. What's with the bow?" Emily asked as she popped her head in. There was a blur of colors and lights and suddenly Legolas was on his feet. "You must work out.. a lot…" Emily trailed off, obviously staring at his still naked chest.   
  
I got up. "Emily… this is Demitrius…" Legolas stared at me, confused for a moment, then he regained his senses. "Demitrius… this is my sister Emily."   
  
"Hello Emily." Legolas said, bowing. "tis an honor to me you."  
  
Emily blushed. "Uhh, err, um." She stuttered "You… too…" She suddenly became very close to me, clinging to my arm.   
  
"Um, Breakfast will be ready soon… you might want to get ready." I said to Legolas  
  
"Are we going to go shopping for new garments, today?"   
  
I nodded my head. Emily tugged on my shirt. "What?" I asked, looking at her.   
  
"Where is this guy from?"   
  
My eyes grew wide, and then became normal. Legolas went to say something but I gestured from him to stop. "He's from…. Fr--- eng… er, no. I uh. Emily I'll level with you." Emily stared at me. "He is the guy that attacked m-"  
  
"I knew it!" She said, interrupting me. "I knew you guys would meet again! I told you! Didn't I tell you?! I did! Hahaha!" she screamed in joy, no longer afraid of Legolas.   
  
"YES OK!" I said back. "But… He's not from this world he's… just not from here." I didn't want to say the whole truth. Emily stopped her rejoicing and looked at me. She stared hard for a moment then she turned to Legolas.   
  
"Ok.." she said in a very monotone voice. "I believe you." I studied her a moment and nodded.   
  
"I'm truly sorry… But you are going to need to keep this from your mother." Legolas whispered to Emily.   
  
"Well duh!" She said, and then walked up very close to him. She looked into his eyes for a moment. I knew what she was doing… she was studding him, looking deep into his soul to his virtues as well as vices. It was another one of those gift/feelings things out family had. Although once again… it was something that I never paid attention to. It was something I think was skipped over on me…   
  
Well that's what I though at the time. This is a good time to tell you that… this story isn't just a romance story about a girl who's trying to keep face and man thrown into a world that wasn't his. This story goes deeper then any of that. This story is VERY different. As you will soon discover… Just be patient… Keep reading  
  
"You're a good person." She concluded, but she suddenly seemed depressed and distant. Very unlike her.   
  
"Emily?" I asked, reaching for her. She pulled me a side.   
  
"There's something different… about him." She whispered. I knew she wasn't talking about him being an elf… it was something… something very different that caught me off guard.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.   
  
"I dunno… there's just something… different." She left in a hurry leaving me and Legolas, staring dumbfounded at her.   
  
"Will she be alright?" Legolas asked, looking over at me.   
  
"I … don't know…" I replied. Legolas put on his sliver, blue undershirt… the one he worn in Lorien and followed me downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Awe… Hello." My mother said, reaching out her hand to Legolas.   
  
"Oh no…" I groaned under my breath… Legolas took my mother's hand and kissed it.   
  
Yes… He's going to be from France!  
  
"How very, gentleman like of you." My mother said back. "Is he from France?" She asked looking at me.   
  
I nodded. "How else can you explain it?" I asked.  
  
"How sarcastic of you." She said back.   
  
You have no idea, Mother.   
  
A few minutes later we sat down for breakfast.   
  
"So…" My mother said eyeing Legolas. "Where did you say you were from?"   
  
"France"  
  
"England" My sister and I both said at the same time. My mother looked at Legolas.   
  
"He's From GERMANY!" I blurted out. Legolas nodded and agreement.   
  
"I see…" My mother shrugged. "Although you just said he was from France a few minutes ago!"  
  
oh shit!   
  
"I suggest you tell me the truth..." She looked over at Legolas then back at me. "Later..."   
  
We sat in silence for the longest time until I started to think about the bathroom covered in blood. Suddenly I heard a voice inside my head. "I cleaned the blood up before I went to sleep last night." It said. I nearly jumped out of my chair. Legolas stared at me and nodded slightly.   
  
"Are you alright?" My mother asked.  
  
"Yes… I er… thought I heard something." I looked over at Legolas again. He was sat in front of me. I could tell he was trying to retain himself from looking at me but it wasn't working. Everyone 30 seconds or so he looked back up. Well I continued to stare.   
  
"Do you hear my thoughts?" I thought. He didn't look up only took another bite of his toast.   
  
"Yes." I heard the voice again. Then it hit me. The 5 senses: Feeling, Sight, Hear, Taste, and smell. Everyone who sat at this table has the gift of feeling, strongest of all goes to my sister. She also has the gift of sight. Legolas had the gift to hear. What about my mother and I though? I dismissed the thought of my mother having another gift, deciding that this was something from my father's side. Think about it. My mother got the gift of feeling from being around us for 16 years. What I couldn't figure out was my father's gift and mine as well.   
  
"So… do we need to register Demitrius at your school? But how will we pay for tuition?" My mother asked, trying to sound like she's just makes random conversation.   
  
"He's already covered." I spoke after a few seconds of though.   
  
Oh man I hope I'll be able to pull some strings with Mr. Jordan.   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Foreign exchange. They cover all that stuff. But we do need to uh… buy him clothes… because… He lost all his luggage at the airport!"   
  
"Ok than. After breakfast we'll go shopping. Uh.. Terrance hun. You might want to shower."   
  
"Will I have to wear that outfit you were wearing a few days ago?" I heard the voice again. It sounded so desprete and despaired. I laughed a moment the shock my head at him.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! ^.^ lmao. Sorry i got worked up and schoool and all that fun stuff! 


	8. Fate, You’re Laughing at Me, Aren’t You?

A/N: You people need to ride my ass and tell me to get the next chapters up faster! Push my lazy butt into gear! Keep telling me to go go go! Or I'll be all bleh. Whatever it takes! Badger me with e-mails! Threaten to eat my cats! Throw ramen at me. O_o Sorry I'm eating a cup of noodles right now ^_^.  
  
  
I stood in the shower letting the hot water soak my body. It stinged greatly, but I welcomed the feeling very much. My body ached and I was worried of what I would say to my mother. She would hang me if I told the truth, because more than likely she would think I was lying. And if I lied she would hang as well. It is no secret that I was in major trouble, but trouble for me was only beginning.   
  
I stood in the surge of water and rinsed the rest of soap, dirk, and blood off of me. I felt like I had been hit by a bus and I looked it, but really it was the mixture of fights and accidents with elves. I jumped as I brushed my hand over the wound I'd received the night before. It had stopped bleeding, but it could be easily reopened, so I was extra careful around it.   
  
I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair, placed a bathrobe around my body and headed back to my room. On the way I looked out into the living room to see Legolas and Emily discussing something. I stopped and listened.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" Emily asked curiously. She was sitting on the love seat looking over at Legolas who seemed to favor the chair.   
  
"It depends…" Legolas said after a long silence of thinking. I was quite shocked to see my sister having a deep conversation with someone she just met, but then again… 'There was something different about him.' "I believe some things happen by chance," he continued. "…And others were, are, and always meant to be."   
  
My sister's eyes gleamed in awe and mystery of this elf. I noticed that his hair was still down concealing his beautifully pointed ears. The idea of the punk rocker came back to mind and I couldn't help but to smile. A knew found confidence arose in my body and I proceeded to eavesdrop.   
  
"Do you think you were meant to meet Terrance." I ducked behind the wall when I heard this and listened carefully for his answer.   
  
An uncomfortable silence rang through out the house driving me insane with anticipation. It seemed like he was carefully choosing his words and considering each possibility. After, what seemed like hours he finally spoke:  
  
"This is something I cannot share with you. It is something I should best save for later, otherwise I would be speaking about something I, myself don't even fully understand That would be an inconvenience on your curious and young mind to do such a thing and I do not want to be responsible for it."   
  
I popped my head back out to see Emily pull her feet up on to couch and rest her arm on the armrest. A light sparkled in her big brown eyes. "How old are you?" She asked, her voice was detached and attentive.   
  
Suddenly I walked out into the living room and stared at them. They gazed back at me as a quizzical look became embedded in their faces.   
  
"Terrance… You're like half naked." My sister said to me.   
  
"I'm in a bath robe." I said back, and left for my room at once. I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a warm long-sleeve green sweatshirt. I pinned my hair in a ponytail and progressed on to apply my socks and a pair of docks to my feet. I decided that that day would be one of the few days I would wear make-up for obvious reason. I painted on the eye shadow and other forms of make-up, when Legolas came walking into my room.   
  
"Don't you knock?" I screamed as I turned from my full-length mirror.   
  
"Your mother sent me in to get you." He said, timidly when he saw what I was doing to my face.   
  
I sighed and turned back around to put on the lipstick. "Do me a favor." I said staring at him in the mirror's reflection. "Get bandages from my stomach."   
  
"Anything for you." He said, within seconds he was gone. When I was done with my make-up I sat down and waited. Within a few more seconds he returned with the bandages and herbs. He helped my wrap it around my waist and secure it all together.   
  
"Thank you." I said as I sat back down on my bed. He sat down next to me.   
  
"You do know it's rude to eavesdrop, don't you?" He laughed.   
  
I rolled my eyes and got up to find my wool-hooded duster. I put it on and left my room and with Legolas sitting inside still waiting for me to reply.   
  
I sat down on my couch and waited for the rest of my family to make their way here. Suddenly I looked over into the family room. A great sadness fell over me. I stared at it blankly, thinking about the reasons I neglected to venture in there. I got up and walked towards it. Instantly I was greeted with the family scent of my childhood years. The scent was so distinct, yet so indescribable. The smell triggered so many memories… memories of my Father.   
  
I saw myself at the age of 4 staring into the fire of the fireplace, reaching out my hand to touch the flames. How pretty they looked, how memorizing. Swiftly my Father lifted me up away from the fire and carried me towards the dinning room, well I laughed as he tickled me…   
  
Christmas eve the following year, I was sat on his lap with a book in my hand. The stockings were hung over the fireplace and the tree smelt so pretty, enticing everyone to enter the room just to marvel at the tree laced with tensile of gold and silver. And the blue angel that stood on stop, watching over the presents. I remember the cookies and milk set out for old St. Nick. And I was reading Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer to my father. Our last Christmas together.   
  
I jerked myself back from the painful memories and followed as my family left the house, with Legolas trailing closely behind. I stopped in the cold world of ice and breathed in deeply, the tiny crystals in the air scratched my throat like daggers. I felt cold, very cold. The kind of cold you feel when know something's going to happen, something bad. I'm not going to say sensed this coming and on some levels I did, but I never thought what would take place so soon would effect me on so many levels.   
  
We reached the minivan and climbed inside. My mother was driver, Emily was sat in the middle, and Legolas and I were sat in the way back.   
  
Fear became entwisted in Legolas face as we sat there in silence for a moment.   
  
"Seat-belts everyone." My mother called from her drivers seat. She stared at me through the review mirror. I chose to ignore her and helped Legolas with his belt.   
  
The car started and I saw Legolas flinch and jump slightly. I wished deeply to hold his hand and tell him that everything was all right, but then I would need to explain myself to my mother and everyone else. I didn't want to do that, but then again why should I explain myself? That's not how I normally act though, that's not how people expect me to act; they expect me to act outspoken and uncaring for any other human being, but that's not really who I am.   
  
Legolas' hand gripped his legging tightly and he stared down intensely. Sweat began to appear on his brow and upper lip. He started to shake and his lower lip quivered. His breathing became heavy and careless. He lost all composure.   
  
I stared upon him enable to do nothing. I was angered by my behavior, by my blasted silence. My mother had turned on the radio and talked with my sister about something I paid no attention to. I looked out the window and saw the world covered in a blanket of ice and snow. The roads were clear, because those stupid people finally got the snowplows fixed. I heard his breathing again. It sent chills through me.  
  
I sighed softly and tried to ignore it, but a few moments later, I couldn't bare it any longer. I rested my head in one hand and reached out my other for his gripped on his leg. I kept my arm hidden from sight from my mother and held tightly to his hand. Instantly his breathing became hushed, but it seemed that was the only changed. His shaking still persistent, I hide my eyes in my free hand and leaned back in the seat. I glanced over at him and saw him sitting straight up, head facing the front, trying very hard to hide to true fear the fumed inside of him.   
  
"Be still." I whispered. Blast it mother! Can't you tell the radio and the world around him is torturing his mind! His body! His spirit! But the only person to blame here was me. When we reached the mall there was hardly any body there. It was still semi-early and the parking lot at just been cleared of all snow. I led Legolas away from my family once we reached inside.   
  
My mother shouted, "be back in an hour and we'll regroup!" I hardly heard her, I was to busy trying to find a safe place with very little people. I took him to the other side of the mall and upstairs. There, I motioned for him to sit down on a bench. He fell onto it and heaved a large sigh. He threw his head into his hands and rested his arms on each leg. He began to shake even more and I felt a great swell of pity rise through me. I rested my hand on the railing and stared at him. I looked towards the lower level, hiding my eyes from him… running again. I saw a man in a black overcoat staring up at me. He looked about 6' and has broad shoulders. I shrugged it off and looked around the lower level some more, then my eyes turned back to him who was still staring at me. I stared back for a moment, and then heard the breathing of Legolas sending me into a cold sweat.   
  
"Legolas…" I said with great concern. "Please… stop." Was all I could force from my lips. He peered up at me through his hands and suddenly turned away. I tightened my grip on the railing and lifted my head to see a gang for 5 or 6 kids walking past, little punks, only about 13 or so. I stared at them as the walked past, acting like they haven't any cares in the world. Probably didn't, blasted kids, you're killing him! Go, before I have to kill you!  
  
One moved closer to Legolas, a girl with dyed blue hair and had cut up pants and a spiked collar around her neck. She sat next to him and suddenly tried to pop him one over the head. Legolas grabbed the hand and stood up, pulling the girl up with him.   
  
"Get the hell outta here." I said with furry. The others stopped and looked at us. They all came running up to save their little comrade and I only glared back at them.   
  
"Hey bitch! Shut the hell up!" One said.   
  
"Wanna test me?" I asked as I moved closer. The kids look around and one another and back Legolas and I. I took the girl with dyed hair from Legolas and pushed her at her little friends. "Get!" I said.   
  
"Hey! I know you!" It seemed like this was coming from the eldest among them, their leader perhaps? "You're Terrance! That bitch at my sisters high school!" Oh I knew that voice. That was the voice of Heather, Tami's younger sister and enemies with my sister as well as I. Okay, okay; we have a bad history with that family. But I never understood why Heather and Tami hated us so. Tami isn't stupid at all. She got into the school on a scholarship like me. Her father left them when they were real little though, then their mother committed suicide but I don't understand why it seemed so much like the resented us. Was it because he still had our mother and only our father died? No, that's a stupid reason, a petty reason. Now they lived with their grandmother who seems like a nice lady, but sadly she can't control Tami or Heather.   
  
"Yes, and that means you know my sister as well you little twerp." I said back moving closer to Legolas.   
  
"Ha-ha! My sister kicked your ass yesterday!" That annoying little voice blared at me.   
  
"Only because she used dirt tactics and got petty aid from her friends. Is that really something to be proud of? I think not you little brat. And if she ever tries anything like that again, she'll have an arrow stuck up her ass. Get it?" I looked over a Legolas, who seemed barely interested at all.   
  
With that the little children left and I sat back down on the bench as Legolas sat down. I placed my arm around him and pulled him close to me. I heard a faint whimpering from him, but not like a dogs… not at all. A dogs whimper is annoying and pathetic, his sent me into so many different feelings and emotions. He curled up on the bench and rested his head on my lap, while I stroked his long silk like hair. How soft it felt to my hands. He still gave off the scent of the forest, probably from his clothing. How I wished this moment would never end. I never wanted to get up, never wanted to leave him sitting there in darkness that you feel from the void of loneliness.   
  
I knew he felt alone, but what comfort would I give? I mean really, what elf looks for solace in a human… Maybe I was just the nearest body, but then again… I knew his secret. His, oh so sweet, oh so wonderful secret that would send any girl into a fit of jealousy. Would it be any different if another girl came along instead of me?   
  
Fate! You're playing a trick on me! Toying with my being! Fate, you're laughing at me, aren't you?   
  
Too soon the moment ended and it was back to reality that is my life.   
  
  
  
A/N: I PROMISE! To make the next chapter more exciting ^_^ in the next chapter Terrance is attacked! *GASP!* but not by any punk kids or anything! A real scary looking big man! That has a secret to tell…. About her….O_o I'm not telling hahaha ^_^ 


	9. What about my Father?

What about my father?!  
  
  
We came to 'Jimmy's', a small store that sells uniforms for the school in this area. If you're wondering why I wore a Sailor Fuki instead of a normal uniform, I got permission from Mr. Jordan.  
  
I chose a few gray slacks and button up shirts for Legolas to try on. I found a creamy red color sweater vast with my school's logo and a black necktie. Legolas didn't want to venture into the men's changing room alone and made me agree to go in there with him and try on clothes in the next stall. So I found a white button down blouse, another red tie, and dark gray skirt.   
  
I changed into the clothes when suddenly I heard a banging in the next stall. I ran out my stall and hurried to Legolas' stall.   
  
"Legolas?" I called. "Are you ok?" The door flung up and I saw the necktie was choking Legolas. I stared blankly for a moment then took hold of him. I saw his face turning blue and he squirmed as I help onto the necktie. "Legolas! Don't MOVE!"   
  
He stopped instantly and I pulled the necktie of his him. He gasped for air and looked down at me. "What form of torture is that?" He mustered to say after a few moments of regaining his breath.   
  
I couldn't help but to laugh as I fixed the tie to his shirt and stood back to admire how good he looked in a uniform. He tied his hair back with a hair-tie I gave him on the way into the store, but strands of hair still hid the tips of his ears. He looked completely gorgeous, but it seemed like the pants looked a little too big.   
  
"I'll go find you a smaller pair of paints and look for some civvies you can wear."   
  
He looked at me strangely. "What are civvies?" he asked  
  
"Civvies are street clothes. The clothes you have right now are just for school. Civvies are what I was wearing earlier."   
  
He nodded as if he understood. I turned to leave the changing area when he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.   
  
"You're eyes and mind are so pure. Never… ever have they seen or heard the cries of war and pain. Never have they seen the blood shed of your kin. Never have they experienced pain and aguish and I pray on my very soul that they never do." He took me into his arms and help tightly. I pushed him away and stared blankly at him, feelings of shock moved into me. "that's what I meant by innocents of a child… you have the innocents of my kin's children…"  
  
I ignored that whole remark and turned again. "Let me find you some socks and shoes" I said as I left. He didn't follow… thought so.  
  
When I came the rack that displayed men's socks and shoes, I stared blankly at it. "Let's see… black or white…" I muttered referring to the socks.   
  
"Quite a lovely outfit you have on." I heard from behind me. The voice seemed very cultured and almost British sounding. I turned to see that same man looking back at me. He seemed more like 6'4" now as he stared down at me with his hands in his coat. His black hair full and thick parted at the side with whips of his covering his eyes. His eyes were a distinct honey color and his skin was tanned.   
  
"Who are you?" I said, holding a pair of gray socks on my hand.   
  
"Just an old friend." He said again with that cultured voice.   
  
"Oh yeah? Of who?" I said as I turned back around and grabbed a random pair of dress shoes. I did not like the feeling I was getting from him. I breathed in deeply and smelled peppermint from somewhere.   
  
"Of your fathers…" His accent seemed stronger now.   
  
I turned to look at him again. "And how do you know my father?" my voice not at all warm and welcoming.   
  
"Can you taste the fear or smell the hate?" he said with an aloof voice. "I know you can feel the world around you, but which one of these other special gifts do you have?"  
  
"Ok weirdo, whatever." I walked towards the changing room when suddenly he took hold of him arm and lugged me back. "Hey what's the big idea!?" I cried as I tried to loosen the grip he had on me.   
  
"Well? What is it?!" his sounded very urgent, like my answer was a matter of life or death.   
  
"Who are you? Let go! Stop it!" I screamed, as his grip grew stronger.   
  
"Tell me at once!"   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I did the lowest thing I could have ever done to a guy next. I bit down upon his arm and kicked him in the groaned. I ran towards the changing area screaming Legolas' name. I got several feet away from it when I was grabbed by both of my arms. "Legolas!"   
  
Legolas came out with a quizzical look on his face, and then he looked at the man who held me captive. "Let her go." He said in a calm voice. "Or the dream of death will be your only comfort."   
  
"And who are you to say anything?" that man said struggling to keep me under control. I stomped his foot and his grip loosened on the left. I spun around making him release from the left and twisting his arm on the right. Legolas took hold of me and shoved me behind him.  
  
"You will not disrespect a lady in such a manner." Legolas said, his voice sounding very angry.   
  
The man clasped his arm as he spat a cuss word towards me and then a most annoyingly sly smile came to his face. "Awe, so you're the guardian… what a find job you've done so far… she looks as if she's been struck by a train."   
  
"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?" I said as I moved in front of Legolas. "First you bladder about stupid shit that makes no sense and now you mock my appearance!? Watch it or I'll just have to take matters into my own hands and trust me! It won't be pretty."   
  
"Tell me something, Guardian… What' you're gift?"   
  
I looked back upon Legolas as he stood there, almost in a daze staring back at this strange man. "Hey! Are you ever going to answer me!? Who are you? What the hell do you want?"   
  
He looked down at me. "Two have a question answered and maybe share with you a little secret about your fathers mysterious death." He sounded almost sarcastic at the last part.   
  
"What about my father?!" I felt anger rise into me as I glared at him. "What mystery? He was struck by a car."   
  
"So you think" He said with a sly smile. "Death wears many masks, including…. Murder." He turned and looked back "This won't be the last time we meet. Don't expect me to be so nice next time as well and that bloke over there" He pointed at Legolas. "Will regret what he said to me." With that he left.   
  
I went to chase after him, intending to beat the living daylights out of him but Legolas held me back. I turned and looked at Legolas. "Do you know what he meant?" I asked  
  
"No." Legolas said simply.   
  
'What is going on here?!' I asked myself.   
  
"Is it normal in this world for this type of thing to happen?" He asked me after I found him a pair of pants that fit correctly. I found him a belt and decided that there should be no tie.   
  
"No." I blurted out. "Not at all… I have no idea … so don't ask." I seemed to be very annoyed with him, even though I didn't mean to. He seemed very hurt and didn't talk much after that.   
  
I found everything else he needed for his uniform and decided it would be best if I got money out of my savings to at least pay for half of it. I found my mother and told her that everything that he needed and him as well, was waiting in the store and I explained that I would pay for his street clothes. She agreed and gave me my bankcard. I went to an ATM machine and pulled out about $150, assuming that that would be enough. 3 long hours later, we had everything from school supplies to underwear. Trust me explaining underwear and finding the right kind was not a walk in the park and I hope and pray that you'll never have to go through it. If you wondering about my choice of underwear, sense his entire wardrobe was my choice because he pointed out that he didn't care in the least what he wore, have you ever seen someone wearing a pair of boxers with slacks? Not pretty. I see it every day with Edward.  
  
It was when we ventured out the parking lot that I realized it. My gift… I dropped the bags and looked over towards Legolas.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
"My gift…." I whispered back.   
  
"Your gift?"   
  
"I smelt peppermint when I came across that man."   
  
He looked at me. "Peppermint? But what does this matter?"   
  
"I smelt the storm… but it wasn't the same storm I thought it would be… no… not at all… the storm that will be raging between us and them…"   
  
"Who's 'them'?"   
  
"I don't…. know…."  
  
Emily and my mother looked back at us and motioned for us to hurry up. I picked up the bags and continued on. So… I can smell things… I know that sounds terribly funny but think about it. …  
  
This only means one thing… My father could taste….? Confession was getting the better of me.   
  
  
  
The car ride home was a little bit calmer and more lenient on him, when suddenly my mother decided that we were going to go get some fast food, because she didn't feel like making us lunch.   
  
I protested very much but Emily back up my mother and sense she was driving she got to choose. I didn't want to share Legolas with the world yet; I didn't want to even share him with my family. I wanted him all to myself…. But I knew that some time or another I would have to take him out into real public. I was greatly concerned with what his reaction could be. I felt like I need to protect him for some reason.  
  
Mother turned the car around and we were headed to McDonalds. I looked over at Legolas who was giving me a confessed expression and I sighed.   
  
"So, Demitrius, Do you like Mickey D's?" Mother asked.   
  
Legolas looked over at me and then back towards my mother, who was staring at up through the rear-view mirror. After a hesitant motion he said: "I've never met him…"   
  
I clenched my fist to my pants and stared at him.   
  
"No, not the person…. It's a fast food place… you know hamburgers? "  
  
I nudged him with my foot.  
  
"Yes! Of course I've … haven't… eaten… there. They don't have them where I came from."   
  
"Well, that's a bummer. Well, lets see… when we get there, you can changed into you're clothes."   
  
I completely forgot that he was still in his elf attire. I guess I gotten used to seeing him in that.   
  
Well… fast food... With an elf… this is going to be interesting.   
  
It's always a party when an elf is around.   
  
A/N: ER very short this time… I'm sorry Don't kill me! I feel like I need to rewrite this chapter as well. 


	10. Emily, Stop Your Raving!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hmm… if you tell me too I will rewrite this.  
  
Emily, Stop your raving.   
  
Well Mother and Emily walked towards the entrance of McDonald's; I rummaged through the clothes and pulled out a blue long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. I handed them to Legolas, hidden within them the underwear. I grabbed some plain white sneakers, plus socks and led him to the restroom and gestured from him to go in.   
  
He looked at me frightened, "Will I have to go in there alone?" he murmured.  
  
I stared at him with my eyes wide. " I suppose… not…" I opened the door and popped my head in to see if there was anyone in there. To my relief there wasn't. "Okay, Legolas follow me." I walked into the bathroom and showed him into a stall. I waited outside, nervously well he changed, he came out in good condition. I combed out his hair and frowned.   
  
"What troubles you?" He asked me.  
  
I looked at him and sighed. "I'm like… broke now…" he gave me a quizzical look. "I have no money… no 'gold' to exchange for goods… It costs a lot to shop for you." I rolled my eyes and looked into the mirror.   
  
"If gold is what you needed I have plenty of that." He smiled and pulled from his pocket a somewhat large pouch. He shook it in his hand and it jiggled of gold.   
  
I stared at him with eyes larger than plates. "I, uh… er… um… whoa…" I stammered to say. He smiled and began to leave. We entered the dinning area and saw that the rest of the family had already sat down and had ordered food for us. "Legolas… you go and sit with them and I'll take your clothes back to the car." He nodded and I ran off to the car. I looked about; the sky was clear and calm. The snow was beginning to melt already, which left me somewhat upset. I like the snow… something about is calming… yet powerful. Still bone chilling cold though.  
  
When I returned they seemed to be in a deep debate about the earth or something. I only half listened as I sat down to changed the subject. It seems though that Emily believes that there are 5 points in a star that retain to the 5 senses and there are certain people that has a specialty in one of the each senses and when 5 different people with the 5 different senses find one another, they complete the star. And this star can either be used for good or evil. Although, there is a master star for both the good and the evil and who ever completes it first can call upon the 'spitra' which can cast a single desire.   
  
"Emily, what cynical ravings are you talking about?" I snorted  
  
"No, really!" She retorted "And the spirits of each person who is member star travels from life to life, hoping to be rejoined with its other 4 parts. See there is a 2 guardian, usually male, that watches over two females and then there's a fledgling with the last gift… But this is only for the common star, see---"   
  
"Stop it!" I yelled "I've had enough! Don't be an idiot! And stay away from whatever freaky website you've been on. In fact no computer usage for you at all!"  
  
Legolas looked at her intently "I hope to hear more of this theory later." He said with great interest.  
  
Emily got this smug look on her face and smiled at me. "Well at least someone believes me." She looked over at Legolas "I'm sorry for my sister's rude behavior."   
  
I threw a frie at Emily and she threw on back. Of course all this bickering and talk of five senses reminded of my theory I had thought about earlier, but I thought nothing of it at the time. It seems unimportant as the fact that Legolas is here to stay for a while grew on me.  
  
I sipped my soda when I looked over at him and saw him staring down at his food. Seems they got him a big mac. Ok for one… this guy doesn't even look like he can eat one of the jr mac things… let alone the whole freaking deal. Two: ok… what elf in the history of the world would eat one of those things? I wont even eat one of those things.   
  
"Are you going to eat that?" I pointed at the big mac. My mother and sister eyed me a moment, because I always protested to eating hamburgers, I usually got a chicken sandwich or something.  
  
He leaned in closer to me and whispered that he was full for at least 12 more hours and couldn't eat this 'sandwich', though he could nibble on his fries well enough. Well, after some mental preparation I decided to eat the Big Mac, while my mother and sister stared at me, dumbfounded.   
  
When I was done I looked at them as they stared back at me. I felt sick and excused myself from the group to use the restroom. As I splashed the cold water against my face I got the feeling I was being watched. I breathed in deeply and smelled nothing, but the fires sizzling in burning oil. I looked into the mirror, when I saw the reflection of another man in black staring at me. I screamed as I turned around.   
  
"Terrance!" His voice was rushed and frantic. "Please, you must come with me!" He seemed to breathing heavy and each word was slurred out in a hurry.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled at him. "I've had enough! Now I'm mad!"  
  
"My God, Terrance, What have they done to you?" He pressed his fingers against the many cuts on my face. The make-up must have come off. Blast it all.   
  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I batted his hand away. "Who are you?" He's eyes were warm and inviting, but I was to distracted to notice.   
  
"You must be kidding, right?" He smiled and stared at me. When he saw the lost confusion in my face he frowned. "You don't remember me?" His voice seemed so hurt.   
  
"Legolas!" I screamed in my mind. "Legolas please help me!" a few moments later, Legolas appeared into the restroom. He ran in front of me, blocking this man in black.   
  
The man pushed his eyebrows together. "Who is this person?" he asked, in a strangely curious voice.   
  
"You best leave." Legolas said back. The man nodded and looked back at me.   
  
"Listen Terrance… when you decide you're ready to listen… I'll explain everything. Just holler… and I'll hear." He nodded as he turned and left.   
  
I looked at Legolas as he gazed back at me. "I have a bad feeling." I said to him.   
  
He nodded and wrapped his arm around me. I felt my eyes shutting as I moved one of my arms around him, than the other, soon we were in a sweet embrace… that I knew would never last.   
  
All to soon it did… Even if we stayed in each other's arms forever, it wouldn't have been long enough. Once we got back home, I walked up to the computer room and decided to log on to the net to check my mail, all the while I was being followed by Legolas.   
  
Not to much in my mail box… Only a letter from a pen pal in France, I told her about my day… sort of… I kind of left out the part where there was an elf living in my house… oh well.  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait ^_^ ummm something about this chapter just doesn't move me the right way… Think I'll rewrite it later… I'm writing with, while my dear boy friend watched over my shoulder which is scarying me into writing crapy. 


	11. No, Don't Take this Away From Me

A/N: Hey! I updated pretty fast, dun ya think! While I'm certain I'll update all my stories within the week! Spring break BABY! I'll try to pace myself better when writing this! ^_^ and just a little secret… between you and me… the guy in black in the last chapter… was a good guy ^_^  
  
I looked over at Legolas who looked back at me with a lost expression on his face. I narrowed my brows together, giving him a inquiring look. He seemed upset… almost axous about this new world that he was now seeing… but somehow I knew that wasn't the thing bother him… He almost seemed worried about me… as he stood there staring back at me… his eyes in deep thought… almost like staring through me… through the act, through it all…. And he saw the true me.   
  
I just talked Legolas into watching some TV, so he would learn a little more about our world, when my mother called me into the dinning room.   
  
"Yes, Mother?" I asked as I entered the room. She was sitting down at the table, her hands folded on it.  
  
"Explain now and explain fast. No Lying, I mean it… unless you want to be grounded." I felt a lecture coming on. "Now I've been a good sport about this so far, but I hate being lied to. I know you better than that. You know better than that. Now I'm asking you to tell me the truth. I expect nothing less than that. Do I make myself clear? … Look Terrance I care about you and your feelings. And I know there's more to this guy than it seems, but just because he's a pretty face doesn't mean you need to lie to your own mother. Now tell me what's up. I can tell there something racking your brain."   
  
I stared at her for a moment. I told you she was good. "Mom, I—"  
  
"Sit down." She ordered. I sat my body down at the dinning table, opposite from her. "Go on."  
  
I nodded. "See… He's." Well no use in lying considering she'll think anything I say will be a lay even I told the truth. "He's an elf from middle-earth that was somehow transported here in a freak lightening storm and I was attacked by him a few days ago. Than last night, while he was sleeping, I went into his room and without knowing he drove a dagger into my stomach." I pulled up my shirt to show her.   
  
She stared back at me from a long moment, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Maybe a good lie would have been better… "Terrance… what did I say about lying." It looked like a vain was going to pop out of place in her forehead.   
  
"I'm not lying! God! Tell the truth and still you think I'm lying!" It was a time for a guilt trip. "I haven't had a good few days you know! First off, I'm getting more bull shit from stupid Tami! Next I was left out in the freezing cold for dead! That's why I'm SICK! And than yesterday after school let out I got into a fight with Tami, where I was attacked by all sides by her stupid friends! And to top it all off there's a hole in my stomach the size of a quarter! So if you please, I'm going to go to my room now!" I walked past Legolas in the living room, where he stared at me with a somewhat freighted expression. I saw Emily in the backyard, making a snowman. I don't believe it… Emily please… you need to grow up. I looked back at my mother, where she stared at me with the pretty much same expression as Legolas.   
  
"Come, Demitrius." I said, sarcastically. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet. "You've never lived until you've been in a real snowball fight." I was trying very hard to ignore the fact that I could very well catch my death out there, so I could make Legolas cheer up, because he seems so… odd for some reason.   
  
When we got outside I immediately felt cold to the bone and my sickness woes setting in. Ignoring them, I picked up a clump of snow and threw it at Emily. She dodged and hid behind her snowman.   
  
"Hey!" She yelled.   
  
"WAR!" I declared as I threw another ball of snow at her.   
  
"I call Demitrius!" she yelled at me.   
  
"No! He's mine!" I yelled back.   
  
"Is not!" She protested.   
  
I smirked. "Its not like you could beat me even if you did have him on your side." I gestured for Legolas to go over on Emily's side, while Emily threw a ball of snow at me. "You're gunna have to teach him how."   
  
Emily nodded. "Ok Demitrius, you take a ball of snow." She picked up some snow. "And clump it all up tightly and throw." She threw the ball at me, hitting me in the head. Soon a cloud snow was being thrown between us, while Legolas stared on.   
  
"Come on!" Emily coxed "Pick up some snow and just lunch it at Terrance. She doesn't care."  
  
"No!" I screamed back. "Throw them at her!" Legolas looked over at me and back at Emily. Soon after words Emily and I were being attacked from all sides it seemed. Really it was only Legolas and his lightening speed, throwing snow left and right.   
  
Emily and I decided to work out a plan of action, which we never really discussed, we just sort of did it. Although it wasn't really that hard of a plan to come up with… Just run and jump. So we did and landed right on Legolas, tackling him to the floor. We win." Emily and I said at the same time. Legolas smiled at us, and took both of us into his arms. He held for a long moment and whispered thank you into our ears. Of course Emily blushed, got up and ran inside. That's when a most interesting thought came to my mind. It seems to me Emily has a crush on our resident elf.   
  
Suddenly I felt so bad and a sort of sickness develop inside of me, but not the kinds of sick like a cold. A sick that made me hurt inside to see Emily like Legolas… it means that I would have to give up crush rights on him. See… I have a very strict code… if someone else that you care about likes the same person you do… let that person have them. But Emily… why did you have to like him? Why? He was mine… he was my muse, my ideal, my almost everything  
  
I grew distant in that moment as I got up, ignoring a comment Legolas made about how fun that was and how he'd never done anything like that in all his long years living. I looked over at him as I stared deep into his eyes and tried to find some path to follow or some truth that would make my hurt go away. I liked him more than I thought. I liked him more than I would have ever thought I would like someone.   
  
"What's the matter?" I heard him ask. I smiled half-heartedly and turned away to hide the tears that I felt beginning to well in my eyes.  
  
"Nothing" I said, my voice half cracking.   
  
He touched my shoulder and I made my way back inside without saying another word.   
  
"Terrance." He said in a soft, warm voice. It was so enticing… I felt compelled to stop, venture back, and let him hold me in his strong, protecting arms. But I didn't… I kept walking, until in a more commanding voice I heard him say: "Come here now, Terrance."  
  
I turned and looked back. "What is it?" I asked as calmly as I could.   
  
"Are you aware that you have blocked my hearing?" He asked.   
  
I shook my head. "No." I stared at him curiously. "Legolas?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think that encounter with the guy at the store has anything to do with what Emily was talking about?"   
  
He nodded his head. "But I'm not sure. Come, let us go inside, I do not wish to see you catch your death." He nudged me with his hand.   
  
"Legolas." I said again.   
  
"What is it?" He asked.   
  
"If you could… would you leave now? Would you go back to your world, without fully experiencing this?"  
  
"Yes." He said after some hesitation. We walked back inside and I made him sit down to watch TV again. I went to my room and sat down to reflect.  
  
And as I sat there thinking of his short word answer, without any sugarcoating, I felt a great swell of hurt and pain wrenching at my heart. Did I really mean nothing to him? Did he really not care?   
  
"No." I said aloud. "Don't be silly. He doesn't know you… why would he care? All he said… it was all lies… You're alone… and the world means nothing, expect that its another trial you have to over come… this is all it is… a trial to measure your self worth… and you WILL pass." I kept repeating those words. I kept saying them over in my mind… Maybe I thought if I said them enough I would convince myself it was true. And for a while I did thought it was true.   
  
Than there was a knocking at my door, I rested my head on my pillow. "Come in." I called. To my surprise, Emily walked in. I sat up. "What's up?" I asked. "Mind if I talk with you?" She asked.   
  
"Sure…" I gestured for her to sit on my bed.   
  
"Do you think he likes me?" She asked, timidly.   
  
"I don't know." I said back. "And what difference does it make? You barely know him." I said in deffence  
  
"I feel something different about him. Like he's drawing us all to him."   
  
I sighed and looked at my knees. "I'll find out for you if you want."   
  
"Don't you like him?" She asked with a gesture of excitement and shock that I would help her.   
  
"Men are dogs." I said back, putting on my best game face "They mean nothing to me. If you like him, fine. IT doesn't bother me any. You can have him." I smiled.   
  
Emily grinned… "But do you think he likes me?"   
  
I nodded. "Emily, You're smart and pretty. What's not to like?"  
  
She nodded her head slightly in agreement. A few moments later she looked over at me. "There's something different about him. I can feel it. It's like he has a story to tell us, that could very well change our future or maybe bring truth to the past."   
  
My lower lip quivered with built up rage that sprang from sorrow. I thought of our father… Did this man… the man at the store have the truth in my father's death? I always felt like there was something wrong with the getting hit by the car story… it didn't seem right… didn't sound like something that would happen to our father.   
  
"I miss dad." I heard her say. I snapped my eyes back from the daze they were in.   
  
"Me, too." I said, grabbing her shoulder and pulled her into my arms. A few moments later she left and I laid my body back down to sleep.   
  
The next thing I knew, there was a knocking at my door, asking if I wanted dinner. "NO" I yelled as I rolled over. To tired… to much pain… both mental and physical. "Go away." I groaned.   
  
A/N: I'm looking for a beta-reader. If you want to beta for me, it'd be great. You'll get to read all my stuff before its posted and tweak it, to make it better ^_^ Yes…. It'd work… it'd be puuurfect. E-mail me, ne? 


	12. You're Not Going to Leave When I Need Yo...

A/N: only a short little fast update... felt like i needed to get through the weekend. sorry PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!   
  
I hate to rush through the weekend, but nothing else of real importance happened that I should mention. I dared not ask the question Emily wanted me to ask. How could I? I mean after all… he was sort of mine… I wanted him… and yet I felt the urge to give him up… as sort of a sisterly thing to do.   
  
I did, however asked Legolas if he could read and write in our language. He merely laughed and smiled, saying 'of course, as Prince Of Mirkwood I am schooled in most languages of the land. Including this 'common tongue' of yours'. That just made me smile more and almost laugh at him.   
  
Back to the Emily thing again for a moment, all weekend long they debated about philosophy and numerous other things that had a greater cosmic meaning. It seemed as though Legolas grew a real liking towards her… though I believe it was only a older brother, younger sister type of thing. It made me raving jealous and starved for his attention. Why did he feel like he needed to protect her and not me? It's not like I would accept any protection even if it were given. So I guess I'm one of those people who are suck in limbo land. Well that's just great for me.  
  
He grew a likely towards most of ours foods… mainly fruits… grains… that's sort of thing. He made me eat a lot of it as well… though I didn't really want to… I don't normally eat much and I was sick to add onto it. I did feel slightly better than in the beginning of the weekend… Wounds were healing nicely… considering it was only 3 days and our resident elf worked his magic.   
  
I did call Mr. Jordan, and he agreed… I never figured out for the life of me why he did… but he did. I sighed Legolas up for mainly philosophy classes and such. I also put him in my drama class… What? I needed an ally . Lets see what else was there… Math… English… no science though… It didn't feel right for some reason. PE of course and history as well, I also put him in the grade above mine. He looked older than I was and I didn't want him to look like a flunky. The story was that he is my cousin from England. Oh yeah, I also got reimbursed for some of the money I spent on him from Mr. Jordan. I thought that was rather nice. I basically told him the truth… leaving out parts about elves and Mirkwood… that sort of thing. I guess he believed me in spite of it all… He trusted me a lot. That makes me feel a little … I don't know, good I guess.   
  
For some reason it seemed that Legolas was having trouble listening to what I was thinking… That worried me… was he losing his talent? But he reassured me that I was just becoming more powerful… Powerful to what? To my smelling? Smelling what? Or was it the power to block… maybe it was for the better that I was getting this new 'gift.'  
  
Oh yes, we did have a rather interesting conversion about these 'gifts'.   
  
It was Sunday night and I was extremely tired from having to explain every little detail about school and other things that were going on in this 'world'. I was lying down on my floor, staring into the fan as it was spinning around in the dark, pushing the hot air from the vents down at me. It had these glow in the dark stars attached to it… so it looked quite interesting. Anyway, he came in and looked down at me with this serious expression. He reached for the peg for the light to come on, on the over head fan.   
  
"What's up?" I asked, feeling the bursts of warm air scar away the cold for only a moment.   
  
"Terrance, Those men… in the black clothing," He sat down on my bed. "They're both… part of the star, your sister was explaining."   
  
I sat up. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Right than… so are we… but the man at the, what did you call it… mall… that's it. He was part of a different 'star'. A bad 'star'. I heard that much from him, than he blocked me. He's quite powerful. But as are you… and your sister as well."  
  
"ook…" I stared up at him "And…"  
  
"The person at the rest---" He sat back for a moment trying to search for the word.  
  
"Restraint." I finished.   
  
"Yes." He sat down on the floor with me. "That's it." I laid back down and stared up at my fan again. "He's… here to help you… and maybe me as well. Maybe he can help me find a way home." He places his hand on my stomach. I immediately sat up in utter pain, holding wound tenderly. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Get out of here!" I swatted his hand away. I was sick and tired of him hurting me. Both physically and mentally… but… I suppose the only person to blame for the mental part is me. He looked at me curiously and sighed, placing his arms around me. I stood in protest. "Don't touch me." I sneered as I turned to leave the room.   
  
He reached his arms around me and held me back. He held me so tightly that for a moment everything in the room … in the house… in the world was lost. I felt warmth all of me. Something I haven't really felt for a long time. My body was giving into all these sensations that I had otherwise numbed myself too. I grew scared, and worried I was losing everything I knew and understood about me and not to mention everything I knew about the world and how it works. I wasn't going to let myself give in. So I pulled away and headed for the door way.   
  
"Terrance." He said in a commanding voice. "Don't leave me."   
  
I turned and looked at him. He was sitting down on the bed, in tears, complete tears. I became even more scared and slammed my door shut in rage. "Why are you crying?" I asked, scared stiff. My voice was quivering; my eyes were beginning to burn with my fight to hold off my own tears. Why was he crying? How can he cry? Oh god! Stop his crying!   
  
"Terrance…" He trailed off.   
  
"What…?"   
  
"You're an ideal to your sister… as I'm an ideal to you…" He muttered. "Don't idealize me. I'm not perfect… and if a muse is broken for you than it will destroy you. Please, stop idealizing me."   
  
I stared at him, my hands shaking and I was starting to feel those tears burn down my face. "Wh-why are you saying this?" I turned my face to the wall and leaned on it. I was crying, too.   
  
"Terrance… I need you just as much as you need me. Don't turn your back on me. I'm begging."  
  
My world was shattering more. He was begging me… an elf… The Prince of Mirkwood… begging me! I was never so scared before in my life. I slide down the wall, and I felt his warm arms around me again.   
  
"Please stop crying." I pleaded with him. "Don't make me cry… please."  
  
"I am, truly sorry." He whispered into my ear. "Please forgive me."  
  
That night… we slept in each other arms… Though I'm rather sure… none of really slept… just laid there on the floor, quietly thinking… I was thinking of my world… and how… I must change it in order to survive… survive what? I didn't know. And back than I'm not sure if I truly wanted to know. 


	13. Listen Silently

A/N: thank you for the out pour of love for the fic. :/ I never thought it was really that good. but if you guys like it than I'll still write it. I also want to thank those of you whole e-mailed me and gave me all those wonderful reviews. I main plan for this fic was to give a char that is most human as possible. I based Terrance loosly on my friend, and i based terrance sister on what i thought a very protective sister might be like. (I'm an only child) and I based Legolas ... well mainly on how i thought someone might ACTUALLY react that a compeltely different world.   
  
Anyhow. I suck at keeping touch with my beta readers. So if you want to be one, lemme know ^_^; oh and check out the new face i can do ---- ¬_¬ har!  
  
^_^  
  
Monday rolled around and oh joy. The heavens were very nice to end the snow fall, but in its place the sky bestowed rain, turning the snow in big gobs of slush. Being the cold, dark distant person I am, I began to draw away from Legolas. Keeping my ever most calm, of course.   
  
We actually arrived a little early for class, which I thought was rather amusing considering I'm ALWAYS late. I shocked the head master as I passed the doors of the school front entrance.   
  
He smiled "So this is him eh?"   
  
I nodded, pulling Legolas by the shoulder. "this is our new visitor." Legolas smiled slightly. All of his weaknesses just disappeared to my eyes and to everyone else's. He seems calm, cool, poise, beautiful.   
  
"He's quite Handsome." His smiled grew wide. "Though the long hair isn't really my 'thang'" I nearly choked with containing my laughter.   
  
"If you pardon me I must show Demetrius his first class." I guided him first to the front office to locate his locker and find the books that were laid out, conveniently by Mr. Jordon.   
  
The office lady stared me down a moment. She and I never got alone. But than again I never got alone with anyone at this school. I guess I was the one and only miss drama queen. "His name is?"  
  
"Demetrius." I replied, smiling, though on the inside I was rolling my eyes.   
  
"Last name… It appears there is no last name on this transcript"  
  
Oh crap….  
  
"Uhhh, winter?"   
  
"Alright…" she gave me one of those "yeah right" glances I receive so often from my dear mother. I got all the information I needed and headed for the 2nd floor lockers, with Legolas close at my heels. This part of the school was also where Tami and Ed's locker was. I sighed, praying to the Gods that they weren't around.   
  
"Well, well. New meat!" I hear Tami whisper to one of her friend. I groaned under my breath. She obviously didn't recognize him from his normal clad of green legging and tunic.   
  
Her friend agreed. "Yeah, he looks amazing. Too bad he's with that Terrance chick."  
  
"Hardly a chick at all. After all Terrance is a BOYS name."   
  
I bit my tongue. Patients, calm. I said to myself. Legolas didn't seem to notice. He was more consumed with the look and act of a teenage I tried desperately to teach him. For the most part it work rather well. I gave him his history book, threw the rest of his things into his locker and lead him to History. I was an advanced History class, so he was most welcome even though I placed him in the grade above mine.  
  
As I walked away I heard these words: "Ohhhh… she his maid." Than the laughter of 5 or 6 girls.   
  
"Mr. Frany" I called. She turned, making a tsk sound with her tongue. I nearly punched her, if it wasn't for the quick fist of Legolas holding my wrist back. He sensed that I was uneasy, but all I senses was calmness from him. "Yes, Mrs. Frany this is Demetrius. He's staying with us for the Winter. He asked to join our class."  
  
She clicked her teeth again, and moved away somewhat. I drew closer, well Legolas Observed the other students in the class. "Terrance. You're acting very nice today, is there something wrong." Her tone and choice of words were vile. I felt like socking her again.   
  
"Yes, well. I try to at least make a good impression for the 'cute' ones." I spoke in sarcasm back.   
  
"From the looks of it, he's that intelligent."  
  
Legolas turned around and spoke words in his tongue than the later informed me that the meant: contemptible wench, Do not insult a Prince. He winked my way and left the teacher dumbfounded. "Anyway, A place for him to sit?" Expediently, she placed him on the other side of the room to me. As I seated him and myself into our seats I sighed in relief. One period at a time. I thought to myself.   
  
Nothing much happened first period. She found someone else to pick on that day. The bell rang and I rushed Legolas out to get his philosophy book. I found his room number and led him in. His teacher's name was : Mr. Jakes.   
  
"Mr. Jakes, hi I'm showing our new student to his classes and he is taking this one. His name is Demetrius and he a little shy." I nodded to my excuse to make him not talk much.   
  
Mr. Jakes gave me a huge grin. I'd have never met him before but he seemed rather nice, just by the look in his eye. "why hello there! You're name is Terrance isn't it?"  
  
"Uh, how do you know this?" I was beginning to become confused.  
  
"You're a hot subject during staff meetings. It amazing how much mystery and intrigue a single girl can make."  
  
"What about the Goddess of Love? Aphrodite. She is more mysterious than I'll ever be."  
  
"Don't be so sure…" I got a feeling that he knew more than what met the eye. I took dear not of this, because I also noticed a tattoo on his left hand of a 5 pointed star. I sent of peppermints came to me.   
  
He showed Legolas to his seat and I went to leave when Legolas caught my arm by the shoulder. I few kids gave me odd looks as the walked past. "What is it?" I asked, suddenly realizing that he had no spoken a word since we arrived at school.   
  
"Did you see?" he asked, very quietly, as though he were afraid of being heard.   
  
"See what?" I asked.   
  
"The marking." I nodded my head.   
  
"Just be calm and relax, everything shall be fine. I promise." I had the strong feeling that the promise I just made would not be kept, no matter what I did or no matter how hard I try. He knew it too.   
  
I felt the sudden urge to kiss him and stroke his hair and let him hug me. I shook my head trying to get these hideous thoughts out of my head. No, I told myself. He would never want you. You stupid child. You stupid mortal. He is like an angel. Like a god. He wouldn't want a mortal, a child mortal. Than my anger flared and I stormed off, leaving Legolas to fend for himself in the mean time. I found my math class and fell to my seat a huff .   
  
"Is everything alright Miss Watson?" On no, they're starting with that again.   
  
"I am fine, please go on with your boring lecture." Mr. Frank glared at me, but for some magical reason I wasn't sent away. Maybe he finally figured out that it was more punishment to have to stay in the class. We passed in our homework and I just drew away in my notebook as normal.   
  
Out of no where I heard: 'I'm coming for you. Are you gunna run? Even if you do. You're not gunna be able to hide. Haha!' And the laughter faded out. I freaked out and nearly jumped to the ceiling.   
  
"Did anyone else here that?" I screamed as I jumped out of my seat.   
  
"Nothing, but your annoying voice." I heard Tami say, smirking at me. She seem very happy with the fact that my face was black and bruised and my body seemed weak and frail. And it was. "Maybe you should get more beauty sleep."  
  
"Maybe you should join me."   
  
"Stop it you two and sit down Terrance." I sucked in air and sat down. I was rather jumpy the rest of the period, and bothered with the fact that a human being was so sick to be happy with another's pain. When the bell rang I hurried out, ignoring Tami's taunts and laughter. I found Legolas and put our things away. I saw Ed out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and stared for a moment.   
  
Things were so different just a Friday's morning ago… Thing were… very different. I didn't have to worry about Men coming after me, 5 pointed stars, elves, helping someone home, none of it. Last Friday morning… I was concerned on how to give Tami the most trouble, I was concerned if this boy even liked me at all. Which it turns out he didn't.   
  
Ed caught me staring at him and smiled, uneasy. He turned and walk away. My thoughts wondered back to the yelling in my head and I was scared for a moment than I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "I heard it too." Legolas said to me in a somber, soft voice.   
  
A/N: I would write more, but it is late. And my eyes burn. Excuse more than normal spelling/typing errors. My computer has been broken for a long time and now its fixed 


End file.
